


Cry Me a River That Leads to You

by grimryder



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Dramedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Friend Tina Chen, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, smut alert will be in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimryder/pseuds/grimryder
Summary: Connor is back to work with Hank at the precinct. He ends up crossing paths with a young man named Daniel (original character not the android). Daniel is enamored with him, and he stirs up new feelings within Connor. Their relationship begins to blossom as Connor's cases of missing androids conflate. Could Daniel hold the key to unlocking the truth as their lives intertwine?Takes place after the "happy" ending of Connor deviating, breaking out of CyberLife, and reuniting with Hank.
Relationships: Connor/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Android Who Overcame Deviancy...And the Boy Who Was Just Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> w00ds & Roiael - Cry Me A River
> 
> PSA: If you're here for the explicit rating and eventual smut, then check chapters 5, 7, and 9 thus far for some gentle lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta introduce those new characters to the world ~

The later it became, the quieter it became at Capitol Park. The WR600 assigned to the area was nearly finished with its work. The streets and sidewalks were debris free. Almost all of the garbage and recycling bins had fresh, empty bags. The halogen lights overhead illuminated the park’s main section very well, highlighting the faint misty rain as it came down. A few couples had walked through now and then this evening, the odd single person as well, bundled warm to face the cold Detroit air. 

It arrived at the next trash can, popped off the lid, and tied the bag closed, replacing it deftly. It determined its cart was full and needed to be emptied before it could continue. It drove neatly to the large dumpsters around the bend. This area was not as well lit as the main section but the WR600 had no feelings about this fact. It stepped off and went to lift the black lid of the dumpster. 

Its hand stopped short as an electric baton coursed thousands of volts into its processing system. The LED on its right temple flared from blue to red for the short millisecond it could read before frying out completely. The module regulating the WR600’s human appearance glitched as it became a combination of the white android plastic with spots of human skin overlay melded in a staticky pattern. Its blue blood splattered out of its facial orifices from the intensity of the shock tearing through the finer vessels .

Then the baton stopped. The skin settled back into its blank white state but its face was now speckled with the dark blue thirium that had leaked. The pungent smell of heated plastic filled the air.

“Ahahaha! Super charged!” A woman squealed in delight from the shadows. “Honestly, this will never not be entertaining. Oooo, bag it before any more of that liquid gold gets out.” 

She stepped into the light. Her gaunt face and slender limbs disagreed with her core being rotund. 

Her larger associate hooked the cattle prod-like electric baton away in its case on his belt. He was muscularly top-heavy, reminiscent of an upside down triangle. He slid out a body bag from their car and unzipped it to reveal their earlier victim; the thirium that had been electrocuted out of this android was already beginning to dry and evaporate.

He gestured with his bald head toward the bag. “You think it’ll fit?” he questioned in his gravelly voice. 

“Eh…I think it should? Try your best. Just twist off an arm or something if you have to. I can’t believe we got a twofer! How lucky!”

The man dragged the android’s frame to the bag and dropped it down on top of the other. He pushed in all of the limbs and zipped up the bag. The zipper reached their heads and was no longer moving as readily. 

He pushed the heads around to get them to lay on their sides; he knew he couldn’t damage the merchandise. 

“Creepy looking fuckers,” he grumbled as he finished zipping and hauled the heavy bag back into the car.

The morning bus arrived and Daniel hopped on. He smiled at his phone while watching the android rights demonstrations that were under way. Taking an available seat toward the middle of the bus, he watched the video again as thousands of androids marched behind a single android out of the CyberLife factory. His emotions fluttered. There was a sadness for the continuing poor treatment of many conscious androids, but a happiness for the progress and strides being made. 

Support for android rights was quickly becoming the popular way of thinking thanks to social media. Daniel had quite a few coworkers who were androids. He knew they had processes beyond their programming, and he believed they should be receiving benefits for their work. They may not need the same benefits but an equitable substitute could be exercised. 

He let out a sigh, trying to reign in his emotions. As long as steps were being taken, everything would be okay. He hoped.

The part in the video came where the camera zoomed in on the android leading the others. 

Connor. 

Daniel knew his name from reading the articles. He took a screenshot, saving the closeup of Connor to his phone. He opened the image and grinned. Daniel thought many androids seemed to be more attractive than most humans. Connor was definitely no exception in that regard. Where Connor was different was in how Daniel could feel the power behind Connor’s eyes, just by watching the videos. Daniel could feel the determined look from Connor, almost mixed with a sense of pride at what he’d accomplished. 

And Connor should be proud. According to those news articles, Connor was the linchpin. The other android Markus organized everything but it seemed thanks to Connor that the operation against CyberLife was a success. 

Looking at Connor stirred a feeling within Daniel and Daniel was captivated by it.

A message appeared on Daniel’s phone and that nice feeling was lost to mild nausea from his nerves. 

It was Luke. 

Daniel didn’t want to reply. He stared at the message and debated what to do. He _knew_ what he should do but he still didn’t _want_ to do it. He texted Luke back agreeing to meet at his place and switched to music to ease his mind. He could probably fit a song in before he arrived at work. 

Looking up from his phone, Daniel noticed the bus had become rather full. All the seats were taken and a few people were standing. 

A face caught his eye, causing Daniel’s eyes to widen and his lips to part open as his jaw dropped slowly. Standing there just a seat down to the left of him…it was Connor. 

It had to be. Daniel’s thoughts raced.

_What is Connor doing on the bus? Did he often take this bus? Have I never noticed and Connor’s always been using this bus?_

_I may be tired but there’s no way I would have missed him every weekday morning._

_Wait, when did Connor get on?_

_Is that even Connor? I can’t see the LED on his other temple. LED or not, that looks like him. A lot. He isn’t wearing the CyberLife uniform though._

Connor was in his usual white button down shirt and black tie but he had on a nice leather jacket instead of the gray one with his identification on it. 

_Wow, he looks great._

Daniel realized he hadn’t inhaled during all this time he was thinking. 

He also hadn’t noticed that Connor was now staring back at him. 

Connor stared into Daniel’s eyes with a soft, quizzical expression on his face. 

Daniel’s stomach lurched at his embarrassment, a faint flush appearing on his skin. He quickly turned away to the far right, very interested in the pattern of the fabric on the back of the bus. There, however, Daniel made eye contact with an older woman in a seat facing him. She squinted and leaned forward, sending over a suspicious glare. 

Daniel dropped his head and prayed it was safe to stare at his phone in his lap instead. 

_Oh God_ , Daniel thought, _Oh God oh God._

The bus pulled up to his stop and Daniel, with his work bag, all but leapt from his seat and out the side bus door in front of him. The cool outside air rushed against him.

“Hey!” a woman’s voice called out from the bus.

Daniel stopped and turned back. 

“You forgot your bottle.” The lady he was sitting next to held out Daniel’s reusable water bottle from the door. 

Daniel took it and gave her his thanks. His eyes looked past her on the right and once again were met with Connor’s. Connor had caught him looking again. This time he had a slight head tilt but the same curious expression. Daniel darted his eyes away and turned sharply to head to work, but not before walking into one of the bus stop benches, slamming his shin into the metal frame.

“Fuck!” he yelled in alarm and pain. 

He stayed leaning over the seats with one arm clutching his water bottle to his chest and the other bracing him on the seat until he finally heard the bus drive away. Now safe to do so, he stood and rubbed his shin.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he mumbled to himself then checked the time on his phone. “Perfect. Still plenty of time to limp to the office.”

Langford Corporation’s tower was about a block from the bus stop. Daniel gave hellos and good mornings to the front desk androids. They acknowledged him with a “Good morning, Mr. Clark.” He made it to the elevators and stepped inside with a couple other employees, pressing the button for the top 25th floor. Langford tower was an older building so it technically was the 24th floor since the number 13 was skipped. Daniel thought it was amusing. The 13th floor still existed; it can be called the 14th but following numerical order, it was still the 13th. He rubbed his temple, willing away those thoughts before the philosophy and logic debate started. 

He passed the front conference meeting room on his floor and, taking a left, walked down the hallway to enter the area for his desk outside his boss’s office. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his desk chair. He set down his bag and slid out his laptop. He logged in, connecting it to the desktop computer, to sync the files and calendars. 

Ben’s door was closed which meant either he was in early and didn’t want to be disturbed, or he wasn’t here yet, the latter being more probable.

Just to be sure, Daniel knocked politely on the door. No response. He took out his keys and ID card to unlock the office. He poked in his head and upon seeing Ben was indeed not in, flicked on the lights and went to put Ben’s mess of a desk in order. 

He put away the several pens and files he left out and wrote a ‘Day at a Glance’ note for Ben of his meetings and where they’d be. 

Complete with tidying, Daniel took his leave and sat back at his desk. He considered calling Ben’s first appointment to ask for it to be pushed back 15 minutes. Ben always needed to have time to review his notes beforehand. Daniel checked the clock and decided if Ben did not arrive within the next 5 minutes, he’d push back the meeting with BuzzLyfe, LLC. 

Daniel heard the faint ding of the elevator followed by quickened footsteps shuffling down the carpeted floor. 

A disheveled Ben had arrived. His tie was a little askew and his vest was buttoned one off. His peppery, thinning hair was windblown despite the lack of a strong wind this morning. 

A cheeky smirk played on Daniel’s lips. “Rough morning?”

Ben gave a nod of acknowledgement to Daniel but kept barreling past to enter his office. “Damn traffic. Damn nearly slipped and cracked my head open in the shower.”

Daniel’s face dropped at that. “Uh-oh. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Ben set his briefcase on his desk and plopped into his chair, turning to face Daniel who followed behind him. “When’s my first meet-” Ben stopped himself as he looked down and picked up the note Daniel had made. “Okay, so I have about 10 minutes to get back downstairs for BuzzLyfe.”

“Yes, would you like me to-”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll make it, I looked over their file last night.”

“Okay. You might want to straighten up your tie and vest first. Your hair looks great though.”

Ben looked down, finally noticing his current state of disorder. “Aw damn,” he grumbled, hands going to his head to brush through his hair and pat it back into place. “How’d they even know it was me they were letting in downstairs?”

Daniel chuckled, “It’s all in the key card. Is there anything I can get you before you go?” 

Ben was smiling now too. “I would love a damn cup of coffee. Not to demean you though.”

“You can always ask me to get you coffee. I was just going to get a little myself.” 

Daniel was at the office door when Ben called to him. “And Daniel, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all that you do.”

Daniel lifted his hand to hold onto the doorframe. “Well I’m probably more thankful for you. Even if me being here is a bit nepotistic.”

“Hey now! You are damn qualified, damn good at your job, and what’s a damn company without a little nepotism?” They both laughed. “You back on for our usual dinner Friday?”

“Yep! No other things happening.”

Ben quirked a brow. “So you finally ended-”

“Ben. You gotta get to your meeting.”

Ben started shuffling papers and files around in search of a folder. “Damn, you’re right. Let’s talk about it on-”

“Goodbye Ben. I’m getting you a coffee now.” Daniel left his office with a smile on his face.

Ben always had his days booked with meetings. He was the Langford Corp.’s Chief Operating Officer, second only to the CEO, Emory Langford. Daniel was alone at his desk feeling grateful Ben would only ask him to sit in on important meetings. A message appeared on Daniel’s computer from Mr. Langford’s android assistant. She was a version of the Chloe model. 

‘Good Morning Daniel, 

Mr. Langford asked that I confirm Mr. Taylor is still available for the lunch meeting today at 12:30pm to discuss the BuzzLyfe findings. Please reply back at your earliest convenience.

Thank you, 

Chloe #689 767 442

Private Assistant to Mr. Emory Langford, CEO

Langford Corporation’

Daniel mentioned to Chloe when he first began over a year ago that she didn’t need to be so formal with him. She told him that she appreciated his words but in all correspondence Mr. Langford wanted her to maintain formalities. He told her she was a reflection back on him. 

Daniel quickly typed out the reply back.

‘Hey Chloe,

Yes! Ben is good to go for the meeting and I reminded him of it this morning.

Hope you’re having a good day.’

Since Ben and Emory were the heads of the corporation, Daniel was often scheduling with Chloe. 

The day moved by fairly quickly. Ben continued moving to different conference rooms, some with Mr. Langford, others without. From all of Ben's rushing around, Daniel's chance encounter with Connor that morning had slipped from his mind until he was packing up to leave the office. 

_Oh God. That totally was Connor._

_And I looked like an idiot._

_Why am I like this? I don’t even know him._

Daniel felt a surge of nausea then he gasped. 

_Did Connor see me take that screenshot of him?_ Daniel hadn’t thought of that. 

_No. No, there was no way because Connor was looking away from me when I noticed him. Wait, that doesn’t mean he wasn’t looking before._

_Well shit, Sherlock._

Ben came over and clasped a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, bringing him out of the depths of his mind. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking."

Ben knew there was more to it but didn’t want to press. “Alrighty. And I can’t offer you a ride home today, I’m waiting to hear back from some people.” Ben stopped Daniel before he could ask to help, “It’s nothing I can’t take care of myself. If there’s anything I need you to do, it can be done tomorrow. I’ll leave a note on your desk.”

“Okay. No worries about the ride. There are a couple errands I need to run before heading home anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Daniel left the tower behind and arrived at the bus stop, his thoughts returning to Connor.

Connor was officially recognized as a full time employee at his precinct, specializing in all cases that involved androids. His module processed the appreciation he felt along with pride. Connor’s deviancy through hunting deviants opened various different processes that he was now understanding as his feelings: emotions that occurred within his being, not because of his programming. 

He determined his mission now was to continue on at the precinct (solving crime was his specialty after all) to pursue justice for androids. Markus’s work was unfolding and, although there were plenty of those opposed to android rights, those who didn’t understand, there was a growing amount of support nationwide which was finally reaching the lawmakers. 

Markus was reaching the lawmakers. 

Markus also happened to be in Detroit for a few days before he’d be leaving again for another assembly in D.C. He had sent Connor a message asking if he’d like to meet at a nearby park. 

Connor awoke from his stasis in Hank’s living room and agreed. He notified Hank and Captain Fowler he’d be meeting with Markus that morning before coming to the precinct. 

He knew Fowler would approve it. He was telling Hank so that he would not worry and so that he wouldn’t leave his St. Bernard, Sumo, without taking him on a walk before going to work. 

Connor decided on a bus line near Hank’s residence that would go straight to the park, discerning it as the most efficient route. 

Connor got on the bus and, without any available seating, stood out of anyone’s way toward the middle by the side exit door. 

He noticed a swiftness in his processing capability and a mildly accelerated thirium flow rate. This was happiness. Perhaps a bit of excitement as well for going to see his friend. Feeling more than one emotion at once took Connor a moment to decipher the individual aspects of the feelings. 

Connor watched the scenery pass outside the window until he noticed a young man, sitting next to where he stood, watching a video. Connor could see the video was of his march from CyberLife.

He actively and awkwardly raised the corners of his lips to smile. It was a fond memory of his. 

He now understood it was perceived as rude to watch another person uninvited so he followed acceptable social protocol and watched from the side of his eye instead. 

He saw the man smiling at the video and Connor discerned this as a good sign, perhaps he was another human who accepted androids as more than tools. 

Connor watched as the man then took a screenshot with the video paused on a closeup of himself. Slight confusion followed Connor’s natural curiosity. 

The man stopped watching the video so Connor returned his attention to looking out the window. He thought of Markus and wondered what news he had, if any. 

Again in his periphery, Connor watched that same young man fixate his wide eyes on him. Connor looked at the man and turned to face him completely. Connor noted the shocked expression but the young man was still staring. 

Connor felt prompted by his social module to speak to him and disarm any possible conflict. He saw the man’s skin subtly flush and turn to the opposite direction. Connor followed the man’s eyeline to the back of the bus where an older woman was glaring. 

He looked back to the man whose focus was back on his phone. Curiosity grew again in Connor. His psychology guidelines inferred this man was in some type of mild distress but he didn’t understand why. Connor had no ill will for this man. 

The bus announced it arrived at the Langford Corporation and the man stood quickly, pushing his way out the doors, before the woman sitting next to him called out to alert him of his forgotten belonging. Connor watched intrigued as the man looked at him again and ran into the empty metal seats outside.

A few stops later Connor arrived at the park and disembarked from the bus. He spotted Markus sitting on a bench not far from the bus stop.

Markus stood and opened his arms to Connor. Connor returned the embrace, albeit ungracefully and a little stiff. Connor gave Markus two pats on his back like he had witnessed Hank perform. 

“Connor, how are you? What a wonderful jacket! Please sit with me.” 

“I’m doing well, Markus. Thank you for asking. I was able to buy myself this jacket the other day and I am glad you like it. How are you?”

Markus released a short tired sigh. “It’s hard work. Having to repeatedly explain the humanity of androids, a common known fact amongst us, is frustrating.”

Connor gave a slight nod in understanding. Markus continued, “The support seems to be there for the laws to protect us. I’m just helping apply some pressure so that these protections can happen sooner. How are things here?”

“CyberLife has been court ordered to halt all production of new androids.”

Markus’ surprise showed clearly on his face, “Really?”

“Yes,” Connor went on, “Maintenance is allowed to continue for the non-deviants as well as updates from the cloud network. I have conflicting emotions to these decisions."

Markus smiled. “That’s part of the price for being aware: for being your own.” Markus’ face fell. “Do you regret deviating?”

Although surprised by such a question, Connor’s answer was immediate. “Never.”

Markus’ beautifully natural smile returned. “I am very happy to hear that. It means a whole hell of a lot to me to have my friend by my side.”

Connor returned the smile as best he could; he never had much reason to smile previously. He made a note that he would work on his smiling technique. 

They sat together for some minutes more in conversation. 

Connor received an alert the next bus going to the precinct would be arriving soon and said farewell to Markus. Markus would be in town a few more days, and they planned to see each other at least one more time before he left for D.C. again.

Connor entered the precinct and went to his very own desk, situated right alongside Hank’s. It came with his own computer which Connor knew he didn’t need since he could already access everything internally but he liked the sentiment. Hank was at his desk drinking coffee. Connor smiled at him pulling his cheeks to the sides and lifting the corners of his mouth a tad more. Yes, that felt natural.

“Hey, Robocop!” 

Connor switched in favor of a neutral expression. “Detective Reed.”

Gavin Reed called out to Connor from his desk. “You tryna steal my style?” addressing the new jacket Connor wore.

Officer Tina Chen was walking out of the break room with a cup of hot tea and commented as she passed behind Gavin, “Gavin, you can’t lose what you didn’t have. You look great Connor,” she regarded him. 

Connor’s smile returned. _Good, it feels like the natural thing to do_ , he thought.

Gavin made to get up. “The fuck you say? The fuck you laughing at?”

Hank was laughing. “Oh, fuck off Reed.”

Captain Fowler exited his office. “Anderson. Connor. A word.”

Detective Reed huffed at his desk, suddenly more interested in his computer than attempting to antagonize Connor. 

In Fowler’s office, Hank and Connor sat in chairs opposite the captain’s desk. He began right away. 

“There have been two cases that landed on my desk, and I’m giving them to you.” He slid over the case files to them. “You can check your case logs in the system to see if any updates have been added to them.” 

Hank leaned forward taking the physical copies to flip through while Connor entered the system and accessed them from his HUD.

“These are both…” Connor trailed off as he read the cases were filed under missing property.

“Missing androids.” Hank finished.

Back at their desks, Hank gave Connor an empathetic look. “You okay?”

Connor nodded, “Of course. I have read through the files and determined possible situations for their disappearances. I have narrowed down the ideal place to start each investigation.”

Hank knew Connor was deflecting. “Alright, well give me a few minutes to read through them and then we can discuss ‘em. Sound good?” He reached for his coffee mug but found it empty. 

Connor stood and offered his hand. “Allow me.”

“Connor, you don’t need to get my coffee.”

“Thank you, but, I would like to.”

Hank half-smiled. “Okay then.”

Connor took the cup, heading for the coffee machine in the break room. “This is the more efficient way. You take long enough to read through cases as it is,” Connor added lightheartedly.

“Oho! I see. Aren’t you just a fuckin’ crack-up.”

“It is a work in progress.”

Case File X256 Overview

Missing Property 

Android Model PL600 #512 863 222

Last known location: Alleyway behind 24 hour Food Mart Grocery Store

Owner: Greg and Sara Felmore

#512 863 222 named Will by Owner. On Sunday at 11:32pm #512 863 222 was sent out of Owner’s residence to nearby Food Mart for pick-up of items Owner requested via the Food Mart pick-up service. Tracker shows movement of #512 863 222 taking a shortcut through the back alleyway while heading toward Food Mart’s pick-up area. On its way back to residence, the tracker went offline at 11:48pm while it was passing through that same alleyway.

Case File X166 Overview

Missing Property 

Android Model WR600 #789 734 363

Last known location: Northwestern Capitol Park

Owner: City of Detroit

#789 734 363 was scheduled for cleaning of Capitol Park area. To include all debris from street and sidewalk, emptying of trash and recycle bins located in area. On Monday at 2:03am the tracker on #789 734 363 turned off. Its tools were found deserted at its last known location.

“You think it could be deviants?” Hank offered. 

“Possibly. We will need to go to their last whereabouts and confirm the statements with their...the people in charge of them.”

Daniel knew he had to call this off. It had only been less than a month but everything felt wrong with Luke. He had been so charming the first few meetings that of course Daniel wanted to lower his guard. Daniel had stayed away from relationships his whole life, save those few elementary school romances. No one in his romantic life planned to last long. He cursed his naiveté; the red flags disappeared behind his rose-colored glasses. 

He took off the glasses when he saw that Luke would often flirt with anyone, especially if it meant getting what he wanted. 

And Luke wanted Daniel. Daniel kept refusing Luke’s sexual advances but each time Daniel saw Luke’s irritation grow. He didn’t want to keep disappointing him so he planned to end whatever it was they had tonight.

Daniel arrived outside Luke’s place, sending him a text he was there. A minute passed of Daniel standing outside, huddled in his jacket, wondering if he should knock too, when the door finally opened. The tall, handsome Luke was revealed with his button down shirt partly undone.

“Come in! Come in!” He pulled Daniel in for a hug while closing the door. He held on to him longer than necessary before releasing him. “Man, it’s cold out there.”

Daniel forced out a laugh, “Yeah, it is.”

Luke led them into his living room. The lights were low. Daniel’s heart was beating swiftly. He knew he had to hurry this up and get out of there.

“Take a seat. Can I get you some wine? Beer? Vodka?” He offered with an eyebrow wag.

“No, I’m okay. Thank you.” Daniel sat on the couch.

Luke stepped over into the kitchen grabbing the vodka bottle and two glasses anyway. He poured a sizable portion into each glass and held one out to Daniel.

“Luke, really, I’m okay.”

“Aw, come on! It’ll warm you up.”

Daniel hesitated a moment before taking the glass.

“Cheers!” Luke called out, raising his glass to Daniel. Luke took a large gulp, finishing off half of what was in his glass. Then he watched Daniel, waiting. 

Daniel raised the glass, bringing it to his lips. He kept his mouth closed, letting the spirit sit on his upper lip a moment before setting the glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

“Woo! Attaboy!” Luke hollered, believing the facade. 

“Luke, I really need to talk with you.”

Luke set his glass beside Daniel’s and sat closely next to him. “There’s a lot of things I want to say too.”

Daniel was getting more and more uncomfortable with how this was turning out. Luke put his hand on Daniel’s thigh then brought his warm mouth to Daniel’s neck.

“Luke, this isn’t talking.” Daniel gently tried to move Luke’s hand away but Luke held firm.

“Sometimes you don’t need words to say what you want to,” Luke breathed into Daniel’s ear. He returned to sucking and nibbling on Daniel’s neck. He began to lean more onto Daniel, putting his weight on top of him.

“Luke, stop.” Daniel tried pushing Luke off him but Luke pushed down with his weight harder.

“Luke, get off of me.” Daniel’s discomfort was morphing into fear. Luke continued kissing and brought his hands to Daniel’s waist, pulling him under him. Daniel tried pushing Luke’s hands off but Luke was stronger and he was gripping tighter.

“Luke! Seriously! Stop!” Daniel began squirming and writhing underneath. With one of his hands, Luke caught both of Daniel’s, pinning them to his chest. “Come on Danny, stop fighting.” Luke purred into his ear, “You know I can make you feel good. I know you want me to.” Luke’s other hand went under Daniel’s shirt, caressing his chest.

Luke brought his mouth down on Daniel’s, the rubbing alcohol taste of cheap vodka seeping in. 

Daniel’s body coursed with adrenaline. He felt Luke’s hand loosen and Daniel pushed as hard as he could on Luke, rolling him over onto his back. 

He scrambled out from under him and away before standing and looking back, angry tears forming in his eyes. Luke made no move to get off the couch. 

“Don’t ever touch me again you sick bastard.” Daniel tried his best to keep his voice from shaking.

“Oh I’m the sick one for wanting to have sex?” Luke retorted. “This isn’t _fucking_ normal! You’re the freak.”

Rage. Fear. Hatred. Disgust. Pain.

Daniel would not let his tears fall in front of this man. He went to the front door and left, the cold night air stinging his wet face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's an asshat. Ball's going to get rolling soon ~


	2. In Which the Thief Got the Ball Rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling rolling rolling ~

Daniel felt tired all week. He didn’t want to go into work. He didn’t want to do anything, but today was going to be better because he’d have dinner at Ben’s. 

He rolled out of his bed and went over to his closet to pick out what to wear after he showered. He opened the closet’s sliding doors and after deciding on an outfit, noticed a small white box toward the back of the top shelf. He reached up on his tip-toes and slid it forward. 

Opening it, he found a bi-fold wallet, a gift from his parents for something, or most likely just because. 

He admired the matte color and decided he would start using it; his old wallet was worn and torn. He went to his bag and slid out the old one to transfer his things over. He put in his IDs and work key card. He unzipped the money compartment to move over his loose cash and bus pass when he saw a small folded paper in the new wallet. 

He pulled it out and on the top it read, ‘For Daniel.’

Daniel’s breath hitched. It was his mother’s handwriting. Slowly, he unfolded it and read the short message.

‘We love you, sweetie! -Mom and Dad’ 

The ‘and Dad’ being in his father’s writing.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until he could no longer read the note, tears blurring his vision. He set it down and brought his hands to his face, wiping away the tears, trying to contain the few sobs that escaped. Once he had his breath back, he refolded the note and placed it back into the new wallet. 

Unable to deal with the task of transferring anymore, he tossed both wallets into his bag and went to shower. Showering always made him feel better, even just a little. 

He decided to forgo making a lunch. His head was still in the clouds. He’d stop off before work and pick something up.

He got off at a stop with a nearby gas station and grabbed a couple protein and granola bars. After paying, he stored his old wallet in his coat pocket rather than dig around his bag. 

Still in a daze, Daniel accidentally bumped into a man as he went back to the bus stop. Daniel apologized and the man luckily seemed to understand and forgive before continuing on his way. 

By himself at the bus stop, Daniel checked his phone that it would be another couple minutes for the next bus but then an hour wait after that to get to Langford tower. He pocketed his phone and then the realization hit him. 

_ Wait, what? _

He felt around his pocket. 

His old wallet was gone. 

He felt around more desperately in his coat. 

_ That’s where I put it, right? _

He checked his pants pockets. Nothing. 

Concern growing rapidly, he opened his bag. 

_ There’s my new wallet with IDs and keys, but where’s my old wallet with my money…with my bus pass. _

Daniel’s heart sunk. He looked back from where he came from to check if he dropped it. 

_ Did I leave it in the store? _

His thoughts were on the verge of frantic when the next realization hit him. He bumped into a man. 

No. A man bumped into him. 

“That asshole,” Daniel said aloud. His emotions were starting to rise again. “Fuck no. This isn’t happening.”

He took a deep inhale.

“Excuse me? Do you need assistance?”

Startled, Daniel whipped around to see the owner of the voice.

It was Connor.

“Uhh,” Daniel’s brain stopped.

Connor maintained eye contact, the slight tilt in his head of curiosity and possibly genuine concern.

Connor recognized Daniel as the nervous man on the bus the other day. He wanted to understand why he behaved so oddly, especially if it had something to do with him. Experiencing these new feelings was one thing, which he’d need to analyze later.

A couple beats went by as Daniel’s brain reconnected. “Uh, hi. I’m…well I.” 

Maybe not too reconnected. 

“I was walking out of that gas station over there when some jerk stole my wallet.”

“Were you injured? Would you like to file a report? I am a detective with the Detroit Police Department and can have it arranged.”

Daniel thought about it. “No, thank you. I’m okay. I didn’t even see the guy really. I wasn’t paying attention. I just bumped into him, well I guess he bumped into me, but thank you. There’s really no need. He got like 13 dollars and my bus pass. That’s why I’m upset.”

Connor was focused intently on Daniel, listening to his story.

“So now I’m stranded with no money and no bus pass and if I walk to Langford tower then I’ll be late to work,” Daniel continued dismayed.

Connor’s modules deduced he was not lying, and Connor remembered him getting off the bus at Langford Corp as well. 

There was a hiss of hydraulics down the road causing them both to turn their heads and look. The bus was coming. It was only a stop away.

“I can pay for your fare,” Connor offered. He knew performing an action that assisted someone could endear that someone to the one assisting, and he hoped this would ease his distress.

“What?” Daniel was a little shocked.

“I can pay for your fare,” Connor repeated.

The bus was leaving its stop and was getting closer to them. 

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!” Daniel gathered his things back together and the bus pulled up in front of them.

Daniel followed behind Connor as he paid and they sat facing each other in the back. Connor held out the extra ticket to Daniel. He took it and put it away in his bag. 

“Seriously, thank you. I really appreciate this.” 

Connor felt the lightness of happiness. “You are welcome…I do not know your name.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry! You really just helped a complete stranger. My name is Daniel. Daniel Clark.” Daniel offered his hand out to Connor. 

Connor hesitated. He recalled the android from his first mission hunting deviants. He considered this is what humans meant when they said that something ‘felt like a lifetime ago.’

He took his hand with a firm grasp. “It is nice to meet you, Daniel. My name is Connor.”

Daniel knew this but kept that to himself.

“I would not classify us as complete strangers. We had seen each other on a bus just-”

“Oh yeah!” Daniel cut him off, embarrassment from that day washing over him anew. “I think I remember that,” he continued, remembering all too clearly. 

Connor watched Daniel smile and the warm color appear on his face. Daniel still seemed nervous but Connor’s actions and words successfully seemed to have put him at ease. Mission success.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few stops. Daniel wanted to keep talking to him but wasn’t sure what to talk about. Then, an idea entered his mind.

“Hey, would you let me pay you back for this?” Daniel asked.

“That is alright. There is no need.” 

“Please, I would really like to. I obviously don’t have any money on me at the moment. I know!” Daniel leaned across, closer to Connor. “Let me take you to lunch this Saturday! There’s this little diner that I like. It’s usually not too busy, and the food is good!”

Connor watched Daniel’s smile reach his eyes, any distress evaporated. 

Daniel completely forgot androids don’t eat. 

Connor was very aware of the fact but didn’t want Daniel’s smile to fall, so he thought of another polite way to say no. 

But then Connor attempted his unusual smile back and said, “Yes. I would like that.” He could see Daniel’s happiness and it lifted his own.

“Great! Oh, we’re almost at my stop. Here. My phone number so we can plan it out.”

Connor sent a message immediately.

‘Hello, This is Connor #313 248 317’

Daniel checked the new message on his phone and smiled at it.

“Got your text,” Daniel said, “I’ll message you later today, okay?”

The bus arrived and Daniel disembarked, waving as he said farewell to Connor.

Connor’s first thought after Daniel left was that he enjoyed his company. A feeling weighed on him watching Daniel leave but quickly dissipated as he recounted he would be hearing from Daniel later. He turned his attention to why he had come on the bus—Markus would be leaving after today. Although they could always communicate, it felt nice to be physically present with a friend. 

Connor arrived at their meeting spot, seeing Markus was already there. Connor initiated the hug this time and Markus returned it. They sat together in silence for a few moments.

“I enjoy watching the birds,” Markus commented. “They seem so carefree.” He turned to Connor, “You’re different today. You look pleased.”

Connor waited a moment, choosing his words, “I made a new friend.”

Markus beamed at him. “Really? That’s wonderful, Connor! You are deserving. Who are they?”

“He is human. His name is Daniel.”

Markus nodded.

“I helped him to get on the bus and he offered to take me to lunch.”

Markus laughed, “But Connor, you don’t eat!”

Connor listened to Markus’s laugh, nothing about Markus seemed android. “I know I do not.”

“Well then you must be quite taken with him,” Markus teased.

Connor debated about continuing the conversation but wanted to know Markus’s input on the situation. Connor replayed what happened on the bus before he spoke.

“When Daniel smiled because of me, I wanted to make him smile again. I was prepared to say no to his invitation, but then I did not want the smile to leave his face. I understand this as caring but it was different with him than with Hank or Sumo.”

“Connor,” Markus dropped his joking tone immediately. “Be careful. You know how fickle humans are. I do not wish to see you hurt.”

“Yes. I understand. For now, I am going to trust him.”

“Then that’s what you should do. And I trust you, so I know you’ll be okay.” Markus patted Connor’s back. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“Yes. I have been assigned two cases with Hank. There have been android disappearances." Connor technically wasn’t supposed to discuss open cases, but he trusted Markus and felt it important to fill him in. “Have they become deviant?” Connor continued, “Are they being targeted? Are other androids involved? Are they connected to red ice production? There’s more investigative work to be done.”

“I see.”

“I felt a pressured intensity in my processing capacity and a minute internal temperature rise when I saw the cases, the missing androids, were sectioned under stolen property.”

“Understandably so. I, too, feel angry at this, but also saddened. When I arrive back to D.C., I will be discussing things such as this. We may have freed many from CyberLife but there are still those who remained machines and they need our help to awaken. We will be granted the same freedoms as any human in this country. We will be our own and the world will recognize it.”

  
  


Interviewing the owners of the missing androids failed to turn up any new information. The Felmores weren’t upset by the loss of their PL600 since they were planning on upgrading to the PL700. 

They weren’t upset; they were inconvenienced. 

They were more concerned as to when CyberLife would begin its production again for the purchasing of a new android for their house. They also wanted a refund from the Food Mart since they never received their items. 

Connor could feel his anger surfacing at their petty nonchalance for how disposable they saw androids. Hank was right beside Connor to put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back out of the mental whirlpool. 

The supervisor of the missing WR600, Ms. Lisa Bryant, appeared much more empathetic, saying it was a shame to lose such a hard worker. She quickly added that was probably silly for Connor and Hank to hear. Both said it wasn’t silly at all.

“I wouldn’t say I’m the most observant person,” she explained, “but when I review the performances of those androids under my care, there are differences between them. They all get the job done because of their programming but some are quicker than others. Some seem to prefer starting at the northernmost point of their section and work southward. Some seem thoughtful in how they tie up the bags whereas I see those more careless with the disposal process as well. #789 734 363 was not only one of the faster working androids, but he was also very thorough. Really is such a shame. I hope he’s okay.”

Connor appreciated her words. Just like humans, androids had differences. They could make separate decisions. They were unique. 

The inspection of the last known locations of each android was much more enlightening. After visiting the Capitol Park location, Hank and Connor arrived at the Food Mart alleyway. Thirium splatter was found at both places indicating foul play was highly probable. 

“The splatter is not from any weapon damage such as a bat or bullet,” Connor explained to Hank. “The particles are small, no larger than a few millimeters, and the spray area is somewhat circular with the heaviest density of the thirium traces being on one side with practically none being on the other. In the dumpster alleyway at Capitol Park, the spray was focused on the dumpster. The trash in the WR600’s cart was full.”

“So he was facing the dumpster to throw away the trash,” Hank pieced together.

“Yes. The denser region of thirium is most likely to have come from the android’s face due to the multiple orifices.”

“And the PL600 was heading back home which is why the more concentrated spot was facing away from the Food Mart. But what could have caused this pattern if it isn’t from getting hit with anything?”

“It is conducive with rapid, violent vibrations.”

“What? Like they were zapped? I thought that was impossible.”

“Not impossible with the right entry, Lieutenant. A charge of several thousand volts would not only interfere with the tracker’s power flow, but being made out of the plastic, the charge would be insulated, causing an overflow in the fail-safe systems to disband the electrical potential. It is unlikely for the androids to have survived the shock given the charge was great enough to force the thirium out of their circuitry.”

Hank nodded along. He understood enough to know these androids were fried. 

“Right entry?” Hank thought aloud. “Their ports. The charge entered the ports on the back of their heads. Both these models would have them.”

“Yes, that is also what I think. That is what my recreations of the events judge to be the most probable.”

"So we’ve got a person or persons sneaking up behind androids, frying the shit out of 'em, then making off with their bodies. But why? Why these models? Or were they just in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“I am unsure presently but there are enough similarities and a large enough gap in time to suspect it could be the same persons to attack the PL600 and then the WR600 two hours later. At this time I do not believe deviants to be involved or that either was deviant.”

“Alright, well I’ll put out a request for any surveillance tapes in the two areas. Then we can see if any people or cars match from around the times of the disappearances. Let’s get back for now.”

They got into Hank’s car and drove in silence.

Connor spoke up. “I’m glad today’s been a better day for you.”

Hank remained quiet, staring straight ahead behind the steering wheel, allowing some time to pass before saying, “Every day is different. I’m just lucky to have a partner looking out for me.”

Connor smiled. He felt the same way.

  
  


Daniel sat at his desk, talking on the phone with an android assistant. He answered the questions and once the assistant was satisfied, it thanked Daniel and said goodbye. Ben was still out and Daniel’s day was almost over. Tonight was Daniel’s dinner with Ben and with nothing immediately needing his attention, Daniel let his mind return to Connor. 

_ That was so nice of him to help me out.  _

_ AND WHOLEY COW I FRIKKIN’ HAVE HIS NUMBER _ .

A geyser of glee sprang forth and Daniel could hardly contain it. Settling down again, Daniel was suddenly appreciative he had been robbed. 

_ If that man didn’t nab my wallet, I never would have talked to Connor. _

Daniel recalled what he had said. He invited him out for lunch at the diner. He wanted it to be perfect. 

_ I said lunch, right? Not dinner? Dinner is sort of more romantic. Should I message Connor and switch it to a dinner? Make it more formal? Nothing too fancy though. Ah but I don’t know his schedule. And he said yes to lunch. I already mentioned the diner too.  _

_ That’s what Connor is planning on so I should stick with it. _

He grabbed his phone and tapped out a message to Connor with the address of the diner. He debated between whether 12 noon or 1pm would be a better lunch time. He sent over the message deciding on 12:30 and asked if that was okay.

Connor’s reply arrived not a minute later.

‘Yes, that works for me. I will see you then.’

The simple message brought the giddiness back into Daniel. 

_ Oh God, I’m like a teen with a crush. I’m just repaying a favor. It’s no big deal. _

The faint sound of the elevator dinging and Ben’s shuffling feet reminded Daniel where he was. Ben rounded the corner, a mess of papers tucked under his arm, and an unamused look on his face. 

In his most grand, pleasant customer service voice, Daniel spoke with a smile, “Welcome back, Mr. Taylor! May I be of assistance?”

Ben stopped and looked at Daniel. “What the hell? Yeah, never talk to me like that again.” 

He strode past and entered his office but not before Daniel caught sight of the grin Ben was trying to hide. Daniel gently tossed his head back in laughter then followed Ben into his office. 

“Okay, but actually, how did it go?” a light laugh still in his words.

Ben set the pile of papers on his desk and plopped down in his chair. Daniel took a seat in one of the chairs opposite him. 

Ben released a long sigh. “It’s getting there. Lixue Management will be sending over some records so keep an eye out for that message. I’ll need to review them with Emory and would you please add them to their folder down in Archives. I don’t want to wait for the automatic system to do it since we needed them today. Same with the damn BuzzLyfe bozos. They, once again, have failed to keep tabs on their analyses. If you don’t see an email from them by mid-next week, please follow up.”

“Of course.” Daniel wrote the notes down of what he was to do.

"Thanks, Daniel. Now are you ready to get out of this damn place?”

Daniel looked Ben in the eye. "Damn straight.”

They gathered their things and walked together to Ben’s car. They kept a light conversation discussing different work related things through the drive to Ben’s large house. Ben had offered many times that Daniel was free to move in with him but Daniel refused. Ben’s house was large enough that privacy wasn’t the issue. Daniel just didn’t want to move out of his apartment. It was a standing offer but Ben stopped bringing it up. 

Ben had an android model PL700 he named Samuel to keep the house clean among the other various domestic tasks he was able to perform. Daniel also thought Samuel was for Ben to have some company with less maintenance than a pet. Samuel was by the door to greet them when they arrived. 

“Hey, Sam,” Daniel gave him a hug which was returned.

“Hello, Daniel. I am glad to see you well.” 

“Thanks, Sam. Likewise. Ben and I will be doing the cooking tonight.” 

“Very well. I am here if you need any assistance.”

In the kitchen, Ben looked around the walk-in pantry while Daniel took to the fridge and freezer.

“What are you in the mood for?” Ben asked.

“Eh, so much for cooking. Let’s do one of your frozen pizzas. We can put some of these black olives and feta on it to make it more exciting. You also have lettuce, cabbage, tomato, and cucumber so we can make a simple salad. Add some green onions to it.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll get a wine.”

Daniel prepared the pizza and started on the salad, working on the kitchen’s island. Ben popped a merlot he had a few bottles of and slid the pizza tray into the oven once it was heated. He pulled out two plates and stemless wine glasses for them as Daniel finished the salad. They split the salad and sat down on the couch, putting their wine in the built-in cup holders. They had done this in tandem plenty of times to work seamlessly. 

“This is great,” Ben said through munching on his salad. “The green onion was a great idea."

“Good! I like it too. It’s really good for you." Daniel finished his salad and sipped his wine. “Oh! There’s something I wanted to show you.” Daniel reached in his bag and pulled out the wallet. He unzipped the compartment and withdrew the note from his parents. He offered it to Ben. Ben placed his plate on the armrest, taking the paper.

“Holly,” he whispered, seeing the handwriting and continuing to read. “Holly and Steven.” Ben carefully refolded it and returned it to Daniel. “That’s great. That’s a great find.”

“It was in this wallet they gave me as a present. I had forgotten about it.”

“Nice looking wallet too,” Ben remarked.

The timer on the oven began beeping. Daniel turned it off and checked the pizza. It was beautifully golden. He pulled it out and cut into it. Ben came over to grab a couple slices. “Is that note why you’ve been distracted these past few days?”

Daniel slid a slice onto his own plate and they went back to the couch. Pretending offense he countered, “Excuse me? I have not been distracted. My work has not suffered so.”

Ben chuckled, “I didn’t mean that. I meant when you aren’t doing anything at your desk, your mind seems to go somewhere else.”

Daniel scoffed. “Hey now! How would you know? You’re in meetings all day.”

“That’s exactly why I’ve noticed! When I come back from them, you’re in your own world!”

They both were laughing. Daniel took a swig of his wine followed by another bite of the hot pizza to avoid saying anything else.

“Given your responses though I am no longer thinking this is  _ note _ related but  _ romance _ related.”

Daniel choked a little on his pizza before being able to swallow it down. 

“Ben!” he coughed out.

Ben was in an uproar, “Sorry, kid! Your heart isn’t just on your sleeve, it’s sewn on.” 

Daniel was at a loss for words. He tried to suppress the big grin on his face to no avail. “Well damn.”

Ben reigned himself in with a couple deep breaths. “Just as long as it isn’t that damn asshat anymore.”

“No, Ben, it’s not Luke.”

“Good. That guy’s an asshat.”

“So I’ve heard.” Daniel took another bite. Ben watched Daniel expectantly. “What? Can I please eat the rest of my food in peace?”

“No! Tell me about this mystery man!”

“Ben!” Daniel then sighed in defeat. “I will answer two questions about this because it’s not like that. He and I literally just met. Nothing’s happening.”

“Fine, I’ll take it. What’s his name?”

“Connor.”

“And when are you seeing  _ Connor _ again?”

Daniel’s grin slowly returned. “Tomorrow for lunch.”

Ben raised his eyebrows at Daniel and took a long sip of his wine.

Daniel shook his head. “Okay, whatever. Let’s watch a show.” 

Daniel watched Ben from the corner of his eye struggle with the remote. A wave of gratitude washed over him. 

Ben was joking around more again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's a goof ~


	3. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch date(?) with Connor ~  
> Also, a quick note that I plan on posting Fridays and Mondays until completion and will do my best to keep that happening.

Daniel awoke in his bed feeling more refreshed than he had in awhile. He pushed away the pillow he held while he slept and did a few stretches before going to the kitchen to chug a glass of water. He opened the refrigerator and noted grocery shopping was becoming a more immediate task on the to-do list. 

He did, however, still have a few eggs that he cracked open into a scramble to have with some toast. The strawberries looked sad so he decided to eat those as well before anything suspicious grew. 

Today he was meeting Connor; everything was going to be great. 

He finished his breakfast and went into the bathroom to shave and shower. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to wear when he remembered he didn’t check the weather. He poked his head through the curtains on the window to see outside. It was a cold, dark gray, overcast day: nothing new. 

At his closet, he pulled a couple different choices of what he wanted to wear. He changed a few times before choosing a dark pair of jeans and a purple v-neck sweater he wore as a shirt to go with his usual large layered black coat.

He checked the bus times every 15 minutes to ensure they were correct and on time. He reasoned that it’s about a 5 minute walk to the bus stop, and the bus ride would be about 20ish minutes. The next bus that would take him to the diner arrived in 25 minutes so he had about 15 minutes left before he should head out. He sprayed on some cologne but then wondered if Connor could smell. He stopped by a mirror and made sure his outfit was in order, quaffing his short hair a little with his fingers. 

“Alright. Good to go.” 

He opened the front door and saw the rain coming down.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine.” 

He went back to his closet and grabbed a plain black umbrella, checking himself in the mirror again as he passed. 

The rain sounded as though it was falling even harder when Daniel got on the bus. He checked the time. He should get to the diner at 12:15 so he’d be able to grab a table and wait for Connor. 

Even with the umbrella, rain was able to hit his lower legs and shoes. Luckily, the diner was close by the stop, saving him from getting too wet. 

The diner was less than half full so Daniel was able to slide into a booth with a window facing the street he just came in from. He shrugged off his coat, folding it next to him, and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it a bit.

“Can I get you started with something to drink?” A waiter offered out a menu to Daniel.

“Just a water with lemon would be great. Thank you. And I’m waiting for one more.”

The waiter left and returned with the lemon water and another place setting across from Daniel. Daniel sipped his water while checking his phone every minute. The rain outside was a full-on downpour now. 

Daniel felt his worry beginning to rise.  _ Would Connor cancel because of the bad weather? He would have messaged though, right? _

It was only 12:24. Daniel was still early and had no reason to fret. He knew this, but also that it’s never any consolation in the moment. Each minute that passed felt like 10. 

The time clicked to 12:30, the diner door opened, and in walked Connor, dampened from the rain. Connor scanned the seating and found Daniel giving him a big smile and small wave. Connor strode over and slid into the seat opposite him. 

Connor’s face and hair were wet and Daniel thought about how sexy Connor looked. Connor ran his fingers through his damp hair and smiled back at Daniel. 

_ Oh Lord. Incredibly sexy. _

“Hey! How are you?” Daniel asked.

“I am well, just wet from the rain. How are you?”

Daniel let out a nervous laugh. “Same. I’m glad the rain started before I left, otherwise I wouldn’t have brought my umbrella and been soaked. I didn’t order yet because I…” Daniel stopped. His eyes grew large, and he brought his hands to his face. 

Daniel remembered now as he looked at Connor, who looked concerned at Daniel’s apparent unease. “You don’t eat, do you?”

Connor shook his head. “No. I do not.” 

Daniel dropped his head down and blushed from embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! I forgot. Argh, I wasn’t thinking. I forgot! And this was supposed to be for you.”

Connor’s face relaxed and his awkward smile blossomed. He hadn’t practiced laughing as much as he wanted but a hearty chuckle emerged from him. 

Daniel’s face flushed a stronger shade of pink, loving the sound he heard. He raised his head up and began laughing as well.

“I feel like a fool.” Daniel said smiling before it fell away. “Do you want to leave?”

“It’s alright. I often accompany my partner on his lunches.”

“Your partner?” Daniel asked, unsure of Connor’s meaning.

“Yes, my friend and partner at the precinct. Lieutenant Hank Anderson,” Connor explained.

“Right! You’re a detective! Mister DPD. That’s really cool.”

Connor thought a moment. “It’s all I’ve known.”

“Should I be calling you Detective Connor?”

“No, Connor is fine. And you? You work at the Langford Corporation?”

The waiter returned to take only Daniel’s order. Craving a nice comfort food for a rainy day, he opted for the grilled cheese with a tomato soup side, thanking the waiter.

“Yeah, I’m the assistant to Langford Corp’s COO. The Chief Operating Officer. It’s just a fancy term to say he’s in charge of the employees.”

Connor listened and held Daniel’s eye contact.

“Benjamin Taylor is his name. I mean he’s Ben to me. Mr. Emory Langford is the CEO. Ben and Mr. Langford are the ones who run the company together. It’s like a smaller scale conglomerate. Mr. Langford actually rents out floors of the tower to different businesses that are affiliated under Langford Corp. It’s actually really nice and convenient, like keeping the team together.” Daniel sipped some more of his water.

“What do you do as Ben’s assistant?”

“I keep him in line,” Daniel responded playfully. “I try to at least. I keep his schedule and set up his meetings. I help compile research on the different businesses and sometimes perform personal errands. Every now and then he’ll ask me to sit in on an important meeting, but I think that’s more for show.” Daniel chuckled. “I’m really grateful to him. He’s easy to work for, and he’s the one who gave me the job. It really didn’t need to be ‘me’ for this type of job.”

Connor pondered Daniel’s word choice. “What do you mean? Are you referring to secretarial androids?”

Daniel didn’t miss a beat. “Not entirely. Ben could have easily hired one. I just mean it isn’t the most demanding job. Sometimes I have to scramble to help him out but anyone, human or android, can do it.”

Connor relaxed, appreciating Daniel’s verbiage, specifically the term “hire” instead of “purchase.” 

Curious, Connor asked, “May I ask why Ben chose you then?”

Daniel hesitated. “Uh. The short answer is Ben’s a friend. He went way back with my parents. The long answer we can save for another time.”

Connor noticed Daniel start gently picking at his nails. He kept a friendly smile on but looked away from Connor.

The waiter brought Daniel’s meal and he dug in, now with something to do for his hands. “Tell me about Lt. Anderson,” Daniel offered.

Connor’s initial instinct was to begin reciting the facts he’d collected but decided a conversational tone was more appropriate. “You know the basics: that his name is Hank Anderson, and he is the lieutenant at our precinct. When I first came from CyberLife to be a detective, I was assigned to work with him. He wasn’t happy about it,” Connor reminisced, “But we became friends and we helped each other. He cares about my well-being and I care for his.”

Daniel paused eating and smiled at Connor’s smile. “I’m glad he came around. I already think you’re pretty neat. He sounds important to you. Having someone you care about, and having someone care about you, can really turn things around.”

Connor heard Daniel’s compliment about being neat and felt joy in it. “He is important to me. He lets me live with him and his dog.”

“You have a dog?!” Daniel asked excitedly.

“Hank is the owner but I do help care for him. He is a Saint Bernard named Sumo. I like dogs.”

“I love dogs!” Daniel beamed. “So you live with Hank and Sumo and you’re a detective. Do you like being a detective?”

“I am able to pursue my mission of justice for androids in this position. I collect the necessary evidence against those who would harm androids or humans. It is an excellent fit for my specialties. It is what I was made to do.”

Daniel noticed Connor hadn’t actually answered the question but he decided to take a more waggish route. “Ohoho! Specialties, you say? Am I allowed to know or will you need to have me silenced?”

Connor understood the teasing tone Daniel adopted. He selected a response to elicit a reaction to read further into Daniel. “You are allowed to know, but I still have a few ideas on how I can keep you quiet.”

To avoid looking at Connor’s smirk any longer, Daniel’s eyes darted down to his sandwich. He felt warm in his sweater but without a shirt on underneath he couldn’t take it off. A shy smile crept on his lips. Connor had selected well. 

Daniel wanted to explore those possible silencing techniques and see what Connor was implying but at the same time didn’t want his heart to burst. Not in the diner at least.

Deciding to meet the challenge, Daniel met Connor’s eyes again and said evenly, “How about you tell me one of your specialties and we’ll go from there.”

Connor thought for a moment. “I have sensors in my tongue that can analyze the composition of various substances.”

“That’s actually really cool. You’re really cool.” Daniel said, genuinely impressed and regaining his composure. “I can see how that would be an ‘excellent fit’ for being a crime scene detective BUT have you ever considered being a food critic?”

Connor tilted his head and looked puzzled. “A…food critic?” His LED flashed yellow briefly before returning to blue.

“Yeah! I mean I don’t know how it all works but isn’t that kind of what taste is? The tongue analyzing the make-up of what is being eaten? You’re just a super-taster.”

Connor’s facial expression remained unchanged. “No, I have never thought of being a food critic.”

Daniel turned sheepish again. “Sorry, I should have been more clear. I didn’t mean you should be a food critic. I just meant that you might be able to use your skills for other things, you know, if you wanted.”

Connor listened intently and watched Daniel fidget under his gaze. “Thank you, Daniel.”

Daniel’s mild fidgeting stopped, and his warmth returned. He liked how Connor said his name. “You’re welcome.” Daniel gently bit his bottom lip and looked out the window. “Oh, hey. The rain stopped.”

Connor stared at Daniel a second longer before looking out the window. “It has. I hadn’t noticed.”

As soon as Daniel finished eating, the waiter cleared away the plate. Daniel downed his water and set it aside. “Would you like to go on a short walk?” Daniel asked. “There’s a little park nearby that rarely has people in it. I bet it’d be empty because of the weather.” 

Connor nodded. “Yes, we can do that.”

“Great! I think you’ll like it there.” Daniel paid and together they left the diner. Daniel pulled on his jacket again to keep from shivering in the cool air. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence down a few blocks. Daniel knew Connor was a little taller than him but, walking next to him, Daniel felt the difference and wanted to use Connor’s shoulder as a place to rest his head. 

“Okay, we just got to cross this next intersection and then we’ll basically be there.”

They waited at the crosswalk for the signal to change. The walk sign illuminated and Daniel noticed the rather large puddle of dirty water at their feet. He leapt from the sidewalk over the puddle and into the crosswalk. 

He began to turn back to smile at Connor when he saw the car accelerating through the intersection right at him. The breath left his body, and he froze. 

Then he was yanked backward.

The next thing he was aware of was Connor’s voice. “Daniel? Are you okay?”

Daniel began gasping for air. He felt Connor’s arms around him and tried to gain control over his breath.

“I saw the car continuing to accelerate and-” Connor explained.

“No, no I’m fine. Oh my gosh, thank you so much. You just saved my life.” Daniel still felt winded.

“I apologize for hurting you. If I had not been brusque-’

“Connor, I’m okay. You didn’t hurt me at all.”

Connor inspected him. “Then Daniel, why are you crying?”

Daniel brought his hands to his face. His eyes were a drippy faucet. With the heel of his palms he started wiping away the tears vehemently. “I’m okay. I’m all good,” he said between his hands, “No worries. Sudden death experience and all.”

“Let’s get out of the intersection. We can still cross.” Connor led Daniel to the other side. Daniel realized he was shaking when he felt Connor’s arms still holding him steady. Connor felt surprisingly warm despite being cool plastic. It felt nice to be in his arms.

Connor hadn’t moved to release Daniel yet. 

Daniel forced a laugh. The laughter soon became real as Daniel released all the tension from the past moments. “Seriously, Connor, thank you. I’m okay now.”

Connor slowly let go of him, setting his arms back at his side. 

“Look! There it is!” Daniel pointed to a grassy plot surrounded by tall trees interspaced with various flower planters. A simple children’s jungle gym sat in the center of the field surrounded by some wooden and wrought iron benches. A set of six swings sat beside it: four regular swings and two with the special seats for babies. The park was indeed empty.

Daniel walked ahead of Connor. They passed one of the flower planters and Daniel commented, “Some of these have columbines in them. They’re my favorite flower.”

Daniel kept ahead, leading Connor to the swing set. Daniel shook two swings, ridding them of the water that had puddled on their seats and, with the sleeve of his jacket, wiped them down. Connor stepped up behind him.

“Here!” Daniel happily presented the mostly dry swing to Connor. Connor held the chain of the swing while Daniel hopped on the other swing. Connor watched him slowly rock back and forth, his feet not leaving the ground. Daniel held on tightly to the chains supporting the swing and turned his head up to the dark sky. “I love the clouds. They make me feel safe.”

Connor sat on the swing, with his perfect posture, and placed his hands on his knees.

Daniel shifted his gaze toward the wood chip ground. They sat in silence. 

“Would you like to hear that story now?” Daniel asked. “Of Ben and my job?”

“If you’re ready,” Connor replied.

Daniel inhaled and kept his eyes on the ground. “My parents died in a car crash over a year ago. I don’t have any other family so everything suddenly fell to me. Ben was my parents’ friend since before I was born. He actually got my mom a job at Langford Corp. He’s like an uncle to me. When my parents were gone, he’s the one that helped me. Helped me with all the lawyer-y and financial things so I could stay in our—well mine now—apartment but also helped me get up again. I kind of shut down but Ben supported me through it all. I didn’t even realize how much he was hurting too.” There was a subtle hitch in Daniel’s voice as he fought to keep it steady. “Once I got my head back on, I was able to be there and help him in return. He offered to make me his assistant and I accepted. So that’s how I got my job at Langford.”

Connor stared ahead, listening as closely as he could. 

Daniel turned to Connor in his seat and Connor to him. “I still have my driver’s license but I haven’t wanted to drive since. I feel uneasy behind the wheel so I take the bus. Obviously I’ve seen you on the bus but do you know how to drive?” Daniel asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

“Thank you,” Connor began. “For sharing with me.” Daniel gave him a small smile with his closed lips. “To answer your question, yes, I am able to drive. I will occasionally drive Hank’s car. He lets me use it. When he needs it, and I have a separate appointment, is when I will take the bus.”

“Wait a minute,” Daniel blurted, “Does this mean I owe you again?”

Connor did his head tilt, questioning the meaning of Daniel’s words.

“We were having lunch so I could repay you for covering my bus fare but you don’t eat. And now you’ve literally saved my life.”

Connor considered this.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me, and we have to hang out again. If that’s what you want, of course, I mean,” Daniel bumbled at the end. He smiled hopefully at Connor.

Sunlight broke through the cloudy sky, sending rays of light dancing around them. Connor took in the image of Daniel facing him on the swing, light making the water droplets on the jungle gym shine brilliantly behind him, the colors strikingly vivid in the light.

And Connor smiled. “I would like that.” 

  
  


The shorter, rotund woman and the taller, muscle-armed man exited their car behind a house in a residential neighborhood. She dashed to the back door of their workshop in the basement as quickly as her waddling, skinny legs would allow, pumping her stick arms wildly.

“Hurry Fritz! Griff will be here soon for a pickup!” She fiddled with the keys to find the right one for the lock.

Fritz slid out the bag of more androids they’d short-circuited. It landed on the ground with a thud.

“Gentle Fritz!”

“It would be easier to not damage them if I had help carrying,” he responded gruffly.

“I’m getting the door open!”

He hefted the bag behind her. At last, with the correct key found, they made their way down the rotten wooden steps.

She flicked on the fluorescent lights for the entry area. Androids from their previous conquests lined the back wall. A shelving unit was stocked with various android parts. Scientific equipment littered an old metal table. An operating table sat at the center. In the second area, large external hard drives sat in a labyrinth-like formation leading to the center of the room where a desk stood holding three monitors. 

“Get those freshies prepped for a bit of siphoning. I’ll make sure the programming’s ready when Griff gets here.”

Fritz removed an android from the body bag and lifted it onto the operating table, the noise of the plastic body sliding against the metal resounded, echoing around the small space.

The woman entered the computer area, leading one of the back wall androids to the monitors with her. She typed hastily on the keyboard and plugged a cord into the port on the back android’s neck. 

The door to the basement pulled open. “Silva! Fritz!” a voice called down.

Silva left the computers to greet Griff. Dressed in his classic white suit, Griff descended the steps, and his bright orange-red hair came into view. Silva drank in the sight of his lean frame.

“Always lovely to see you Griff.” Silva extended her frail arm out to him and batted her eyes. He took her hand and grazed it with his lips.

Fritz rolled his eyes at the scene. He stepped past them and went up the stairs.

“Is it ready?” Griff asked hopefully.

“Sure is!” She grabbed his hand and yanked him further into the computers. She unplugged the cord from the android. “Here’s your new AC700 sports model!”

“Silva, your genius always impresses. CyberLife was foolish to release you.”

Silva laughed shrilly and a little too hard. “Oh, Griff.”

“You know I have a couple clients interested in the newer models, not just these revamped old ones.”

Silva’s face fell. “I don’t understand the newer models. I told you this last time. Without the port built in, reprogramming doesn’t work with what I know.”

Griff took a step toward her, his height looming over her. “Perhaps you ought to fucking try harder,” he enunciated slowly.

Silva sank away. “Right. Of course.” She sidestepped him and walked toward her metal table with the chemistry set up. “I have another thing that’ll make you happy,” she attempted to appease him. “I was able to add some more to the red ice. I now call it ‘Ze Crimson Cascade,’” her horrible French accent amusing to his ears. 

Griff raised an eyebrow as he stood beside her. “Great work Silva. I’ll be meeting with a distributor tomorrow. Give me what you have and I’ll show it to them.”

“Okay. Also, I feel as though, since I’m the creator of it, I should get a larger cut.”

“Now Silva, a rat’s greed never ends well, but I do believe that can be arranged with your continually useful qualifications. If all goes well tomorrow, we’ll discuss your compensation.”

Silva’s sunken eyes lit up and her chapped lips curled into what was meant to be a smile but turned out more like a sneer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Silva are a little thirsty ~


	4. Chickity Check Yo Self Before You Wreck Yo Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Tina Chen is a party animal ~

Daniel insisted Connor be the one to pick their next outing. He also insisted Connor choose anything he wanted to do. 

Connor was unsure about what to pick though. Connor wanted to do something Daniel would enjoy. He decided asking for advice would be the best way to proceed. He was planning to ask Hank but instead stumbled upon Officer Chen in the break room. She was a younger adult. Perhaps she could shed some insight.

“Hey, Connor,” she greeted him.

“Hello, Officer Chen.”

“Connor, come on. Call me Tina.”

“Alright, Tina. I have a question for you.” Connor sat down at the table with her. 

“For sure! What can I help you with? Is this about a case?”

“No. I would like to know what interests young adult humans.”

Tina laughed at Connor’s verbiage. “The young folks usually enjoy going out. Like to clubs and bars. Getting wasted and dancing. At least that’s my experience,” she chuckled. “Everyone’s different.”

If this applied to the majority, there were greater chances that this would be something of interest to Daniel. It  _ was _ something Connor’s never done before, and he wanted to do it because it would interest Daniel. It was perfect. 

“I see. Thank you, Tina.”

“Of course! Can  _ I _ ask why  _ you’re _ asking? Or maybe for  _ who _ you’re asking?” She gave him a sly smile.

“I was curious.”

“Alright, sure. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She sipped her tea. “I might be more helpful if I knew more details though.”

Connor knew she was fishing for more information, but she had a point as well. “I made a friend and wanted to do something he would enjoy.” 

“Okay, gotcha. Then I stand by what I said. I still think going out to a club would be fun. Let you see some happy night life too instead of having to work a murder. Now remember,” she leaned close, “If he’s cold you offer him your jacket or put your arm around him.”

A voice emerged from behind them, “The fucking plastic has a date?”

Gavin sauntered in and poured himself a coffee.

Connor turned toward him. “Detective Reed, it is alright to be jealous. However, no one is replacing you. We’ll always have each other.”

Tina sputtered into her tea and Gavin slammed his mug down on the counter. He crossed over to Connor, standing over him and puffing his chest, taller only because Connor was sitting.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gavin was posturing.

“Denial and anger are the first steps toward acceptance,” Connor said nonchalantly.

Gavin reached to grab Connor by the lapels of his jacket when Captain Fowler walked in.

“Reed! Do you need to be reported to HR?”

Gavin withdrew his hands and glared daggers at Connor before addressing the captain. “I was just on my way out,” stepping past Fowler at the entrance and sitting down back at his desk.

“Tina, may I have a moment alone with Connor?” Fowler more commanded than asked.

“Of course, sir.” She got up to leave. “Good luck with your  _ friend _ .” She winked at him and walked out.

Fowler sat across from Connor. “Connor, I know Reed is a jackass. You are an employee and if he’s ever giving you trouble, report it. You are one of my best detectives and just because you can tolerate work in a hostile environment doesn’t mean you need to.”

“There is no need to worry, Captain. Detective Reed is someone I can handle.”

“I gathered. However, you don’t need to put up with him, and you don’t need to do it alone.”

“Thank you, Captain. I know I am not alone.”

Daniel sat at his desk and checked the new message on his phone. He was glad it was Connor since it meant he probably decided on what he wanted to do. Daniel’s joy turned to surprise when he read the text.

_ Connor wants to go...clubbing? _

Daniel typed him back. ‘You want to go to Offbeat nightclub?’

‘Yes, is that alright?’

Daniel hadn’t gone out for a while. He always had fun, but it wasn’t really his thing. If this is what Connor wanted to do, then of course he would go with him. 

‘Definitely! What time should I be there? Or did you want to go together?’ 

Immediately, he received Connor’s message back. ‘I will pick you up at 8:30pm. What is your address?’

Daniel couldn’t help it. He was smiling again.

  
  


Back at Hank’s, Connor asked if he could use the car that evening. Hank had no plans to go out and agreed, but not before asking a few questions first.

“Where are you headed?” Hank sat on the couch with Sumo, glancing up from the news.

“I will be picking up my friend, Daniel, from his apartment and then we will be going to the Offbeat nightclub.”

“Daniel? You mean that guy you saw the other day for lunch? I guess that date went well if you have another lined up so soon.”

Connor was unsure if they were to be counted as dates or just meetings with a friend. Daniel did use the term ‘hang out’ when they were at the park which suggested friendship over romance. However, Daniel also flustered easily and Connor enjoyed having that effect on him. Connor smiled and said, “He asked that we do something I haven’t experienced before.”

“Well that’s thoughtful of him. And hey, you’ve been working on that smile. Looks much better.”

“Yes, I have. Thank you for saying so. Will you be alright here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Hank replied. “So, when will I be meeting him?”

“You would like to?”

“Of course!” Hank exclaimed. 

“Alright, I’ll let you know after tonight. I think you would like him. He is considerably less gruff than you but very caring.”

Hank let himself smile. “Sounds good then. You have fun and drive safe. ”

“I always do. I am an excellent driver.”

“I know. I’m more worried about those other assholes on the road.”

Connor started getting ready to pick up Daniel. He checked in the closet for what he should wear, knowing he didn’t have much to choose from.

Daniel was excited for tonight even though his dancing was awfully rusty. He wondered if Connor could dance. He imagined the scenario and bit back a smirk. Connor would look good to Daniel no matter what he did. 

Daniel wanted to wear something that would show him off to Connor, opting for a more fitted pair of jeans with another light sweater. The night air was freezing, but he didn’t want to be wearing his big jacket inside and get all sweaty. 

Daniel spent longer than he thought in front of the mirror when he received a text from Connor that he would be outside shortly. 

Daniel made sure his hair was perfect one last time before getting his keys, phone, and wallet to head downstairs.

The frigid air nipped at Daniel’s skin before Connor pulled up outside his building. Daniel jumped in the front seat of Hank’s car. Connor had the heater on for him.

“Hey! Thanks for picking me up.” Daniel leaned over and initiated an awkward hug over the console and cup holders. Connor hesitated but accepted it. Daniel situated himself in the seat and let out a shiver as Connor drove them away. 

“Are you cold,” Connor asked. “Do you want more heat?”

“No, the heat’s fine. It’s just me coming in from the cold outside. It feels perfect in here.” Daniel held onto the sleeves of his sweater. He looked back at Connor. “Hey! You look really nice! You smell good too!”

Connor had on his black leather coat with his usual white button down shirt. There was no tie and the top couple buttons were undone, exposing his neck and very top of his chest. He smelled a little earthy and spicy but with a hint of sweetness.

“I am glad you like it,” he said. “I don’t have many clothes to choose from. We’ll have to go shopping and you can help me choose.” 

Daniel grinned knowingly at Connor. Connor matched his look. 

“Already planning our next adventure? I’d be happy to help. I’m not exactly the most fashionable guy though.”

“I think you look great, Daniel.”

“Why thank you, Connor.” Daniel felt another shiver coming on, but it wasn’t from the cold this time. 

They arrived at Offbeat. Connor was able to get parking just a street away. They left the car, and Daniel tensed his shoulders and crossed his arms to keep warm. Connor noticed at once and put his arm around Daniel. 

“Is that better?” Connor asked.

Daniel moved closer to him, letting himself be embraced. “Yeah, that helps a lot. Thanks.”

Inside Offbeat the music was loud and pulsing. The lights were low and colored. Daniel led them to two seats at the bar which had better lighting.

“What made you decide to pick here?” Daniel leaned toward Connor’s ear so he would be able to hear him.

Connor returned the motion. “A friend from work suggested it.” 

A bartender came up and took Daniel’s order, sliding him a cranberry vodka. Daniel reached for his wallet but Connor was already paying. 

“Connor, you don’t need to do that.” 

“I want to.”

He smiled at him. “Thank you, Connor.” Connor smiled back. 

Daniel took a swig of his drink, fighting a grimace; it was stronger than he expected. 

That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

He took another swig. The alcohol warmed through him. “So, what is your impression of Offbeat so far?”

“It is loud and dark.”

Daniel laughed. “I think so too.”

“Do you like it?” Connor asked expectantly. 

“I don’t go out too much. I like quieter places.”

Connor looked worried for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Daniel laughed again. “Because this is for you! I want you to have a good time.” Daniel put his hand on Connor’s knee. “Tonight is about you. I bungled things last time.” Daniel dropped his eyes so he was looking down at his hand on Connor instead.

Connor put his hand on Daniel’s which brought Daniel’s eyes back up. “You haven’t bungled anything. I’ve enjoyed every moment I’ve been with you.” 

Daniel’s cheeks were turning rosy from the vodka, the heat in the club, and the physical contact as well. “I like being with you too.”

“I chose this because I thought it was something you’d enjoy,” Connor explained.

Daniel was touched. “I am enjoying it!” Daniel moved his hand atop Connor’s and held it with a squeeze. “Because I’m here with you!” Daniel felt how smooth Connor’s hand was, noticing the strong, slender fingers. Daniel used his thumb to rub the back of Connor’s hand.

Connor felt multiple feelings stirring around inside him. The foremost was joy at Daniel’s words. The other feelings arose from Daniel’s touch.

Daniel took his hand back, and Connor was dismayed by the absence. Daniel downed the rest of his drink. “Okay! I’m ready now. I’m going to head to the bathroom first, but then I’ll meet you back here and we can try out that dance floor.” 

Connor nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

Daniel put his hand on Connor’s shoulder as he slid past him off the barstool. He walked to the bathroom area in the back, cutting through the dance floor. 

Thankfully, the line was short and Daniel left the back corridor and arrived back on the dance floor. He started pushing his way through again, saying excuse me to the people bumping into him. 

An arm hooked around Daniel’s waist and pulled him further into the dancing crowd. Confused, Daniel looked at who grabbed him.

It was Luke.

Luke draped his arms over Daniel and whispered into his ear, “Hey, Daniel.” The overbearing smell of whiskey was on his breath. 

Daniel started pushing him off. "Luke, what the hell?”

Luke stopped leaning on him but then grabbed his arm. “Danielll,” he slurred into his ear.

“Luke, you’re drunk. Let go of me.”

“Aw, come on, Daniel. At least dance with me now that you’ve found me. I’ll get you a drink after.”

“No, Luke. I’m here with someone.”

“Naw, no you’re not. You’re just saying that. You’re here with me now.”

“No, Luke. I am. He’s waiting for me at the bar.” Daniel’s eyes searched for Connor at the bar through the sea of people. There he was, still waiting for him. Daniel relaxed a little knowing Connor hadn’t left.

Luke followed where Daniel was looking. He saw Connor too. He saw Connor’s LED. 

Luke’s face twisted into something between disbelief and malice. His smile was much too big, distorting his face in the lowlight. 

“Oh man! You’re here with a fucking robot? You’re a plastic fucker?” His grip on Daniel’s arm grew tighter and he pulled Daniel close, breathing heavily into his ear. “ _ Do _ you let it fuck you?” he growled and leaned himself harder against Daniel. “Rather have a walking plastic dildo than a real person you have to commit to.”

Daniel was seething. He yanked himself out of Luke’s grasp and took a step back, accidentally stepping into someone. 

It was Connor with a neutral expression on his face. Daniel steadied himself, strengthened by Connor having his back. “I stopped seeing you, Luke, because you’re a fucking asshole, and I got sick of you trying to force yourself on me like some animal in heat. Clearly you’re too inebriated to remember that.” 

Daniel turned to walk away again when Luke caught his shoulder. “I’m getting sick of you walking away from me when I’m talking to you.” He tried to pull Daniel back.

The people dancing around them stopped and started to watch the scene unfold. 

Connor’s steady arm wrapped around Daniel’s waist holding him at his side. Daniel wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Release him.” Connor said with a cool, severe ferocity that scared Daniel. 

“Or what?” Luke mocked. 

Daniel knew Connor was about to do something. He didn’t want Connor to get into trouble, which could mean being dismantled for an android. Daniel knew this was something he needed to deal with himself and quickly turned to Connor and searched his eyes. “Connor, thank you. I got this.”

Connor kept a hand on Daniel but acquiesced. 

“It’s a fucking computer! A phone! A piece of plastic and wires! It’s not feeling anything! It’s just a shitty imitation-”

Daniel kicked as hard as he could into Luke’s groin. Luke released him immediately, clutching at himself and falling over onto the floor. The small audience that had gathered around them let out jeers and hollers. 

Daniel leaned over Luke. “How dare you. What the hell do you think human feelings are? Signals received and interpreted in the brain. It’s the same fucking concept. That’s all feelings are, and you don’t get to tell someone else what they’re feeling or not. If you stopped wearing your ass as a hat, then you might learn a thing or two.”

Connor recorded every word and felt another feeling surge.

Daniel held on tightly to Connor’s hand and led them out of Offbeat and back into the chilly night. Daniel stopped walking and tilted his head up once they were outside. Still holding his hand, Connor stepped around to stand in front of Daniel, blocking him partly from the icy breeze. 

Daniel looked down to Connor with tears threatening to leave his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Connor, but could we go home?”

The drive back to Daniel’s apartment was mostly silent. Daniel sat curled against the door. He hadn’t allowed any of his tears to fall. As they neared Daniel’s building, he looked at Connor and spoke up.

“I’ve bungled things again,” he said as a weak smile formed on his lips.

“I keep telling you, nothing’s been bungled,” Connor said softly. “Neither of us liked it there too much.”

Daniel shifted his legs to the other side, and Connor rested a hand on Daniel’s knee. 

“Connor, we weren’t out for very long. Would you like to come up? To my apartment? I have an idea.”

Connor met Daniel’s eyes. “I would like that.”

Connor parked Hank’s car in the visitor parking. Daniel, feeling lively again, jumped out and jogged over to the stairwell. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned back to watch Connor walking over. Daniel started jogging in place.

“Connor! It’s frickin’ freezing! Hustle a little!”

Connor grinned and broke into a jog. Daniel started rushing up the stairs to his floor, Connor hot on his trail. 

Daniel hurried over to his front door and fumbled with the keys. His fingers were already affected by the cold. Connor came up behind the shivering Daniel and put his hand on his to help guide the key in. Daniel flung open the door and they entered. He shut the door behind them and flicked on some lights.

“Could you take off your shoes, please? I try to be good about that.”

Daniel had already kicked off his and walked over to the fridge to get a glass of water. Connor bent down and untied his shoes, carefully taking them off and setting them together.

Daniel chugged his water and gasped for air when done. 

“Go ahead and make yourself at home.” Daniel walked off into the hallway, turning that light on as well and entered his bedroom.

Connor looked around and took in Daniel’s apartment. In the front room was a couch and tv set off to the right along with a bookcase and a shelving unit with various items on display. The left side of the room had a square dining table and four chairs, as well as a kitchen area equipped with a fridge, stove oven, sink and lots of cabinets. 

Connor followed into the hallway and saw a closet at the end, bathroom on the left, and two bedrooms on the right. The further away bedroom door was closed, and Connor moved into the entryway of Daniel’s.

Daniel’s room had a bed pushed against the center of the far wall with a nightstand side table next to the head. There were two bookcases against the right wall, one of which had a lamp on it, casting the light throughout his room. Both cases held books, plants, and items on display. A sliding closet sat in the wall by the entrance of the room. The left side of the room had Daniel’s wooden dresser and a body mirror. 

Daniel had his laptop in one hand while rummaging through his bag by his nightstand. Connor watched him. 

“You’re allowed to come in if you want,” Daniel said, noticing him.

Connor entered and went to look at the bookcases beside Daniel. “I like your room.”

Daniel turned his head from his bag to smile at Connor. “Yeah? I do too. I’m glad I made good choices.” Daniel went back to his bag, “I’m just looking for my computer charger.”

Connor read the book titles and examined a couple of the plants. 

“Oh, I think I left it at the table.” Daniel brushed past behind Connor and went to the dining table. Connor followed him out. Sure enough, in an outlet next to the table, Daniel’s charger was plugged in and he attached his laptop.

“Here, I’ll take your coat and hang it up.”

Connor shrugged off his jacket, and Daniel put it on a hanger in the closet. 

Daniel turned to Connor and clasped his hands together. “Are you ready?"

“You haven’t told me what your idea is.”

Daniel smiled grandly. “We’ll dance here since we didn’t get to at the club. Fair warning, I’m not a good dancer but there is one dance I can do.” He went over to his computer and put on a slow instrumental song and stood in the center of the room. He held out his hands to Connor, “Come here. Take my hands.”

Connor stood in front of Daniel and followed the instruction. Daniel grasped Connor’s left hand with his right. “You’re taller so it’ll probably be easier for you to put your other arm around my waist with your hand on my back.” Daniel’s free hand led Connor’s around to the small of his back. Then Daniel brought his arm over Connor’s and hooked his hand on Connor's shoulder. 

Both felt they fit together nicely. Daniel smiled up at him. “Now’s the easy part. All we have to do is sway back and forth, shifting our feet to the rhythm. Follow what I do.”

Daniel began swaying to the music, gently pulling on Connor for which way he should shift his weight. They did that for a couple minutes until they were in sync with the music. 

“Perfect! You’re a natural!” Daniel grinned at him. Connor enjoyed this. It was simple, and he was holding Daniel. He was enjoying the music as well. 

Daniel closed his eyes and rested his head on Connor’s chest and Connor held him just a bit closer and just a bit tighter. Connor thought back to the image of Daniel in the park. The light and color radiating around seemed to be coming from Daniel. He thought of how much more he himself had been smiling and even laughing. He thought of Daniel just that night, defending his feelings against that man, defending his existence. 

He felt Daniel shift, and Connor looked down to find him already looking up. 

“Connor,” Daniel’s voice delicately reaching his ears, “Can I…”

And Connor closed the distance. 

Connor’s lips were smooth and soft. Daniel’s were slightly chapped from the cold. 

Daniel released a soft moan and opened his mouth to Connor. Connor added more force into the kiss. He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside him and slid his tongue to enter Daniel’s mouth, inadvertently analyzing him. 

Daniel groaned and they kissed again, more tenderly. Connor’s mouth didn’t have any taste to it. 

Daniel needed some air and pulled his mouth away, pushing his head into Connor’s chest. Not interested in letting go, Connor wrapped his arms around him.

Daniel felt a little light-headed but held on to Connor, inhaling his cologne. After what felt like not nearly enough time, he slowly pushed Connor away he unwrapped himself from Connor’s arms. Connor looked hurt. 

“Connor, I…I need to talk with you.” Daniel took Connor’s hand and led him to the couch. He sat down with Connor beside him. Daniel saw the look on Connor’s face, as though he had done something wrong. 

“Connor, I really like you. A lot.”

Listening to Daniel’s words, Connor eased his tension.

“I would really like to be with you if you want to be with me. I just ask that we take this slowly. I mean I really like you, and I like this pace. This has been a nice steady pace for me. Is this okay with you?”

Connor didn’t waste any time responding. “I like being with you. I am in the process of classifying my emotions. I feel things I don’t understand from experience but I know when I’m with you, I feel happy. I feel joy. I want to smile and laugh. I want to keep you warm and safe-”

Daniel leaned into Connor, kissing him again more chastely than before to ensure neither could get too invested. 

Connor continued, “And when you do that, I want you.”

Daniel grinned. “So, by taking things slowly, let’s not do that tonight. But know that I want you as well.” Daniel’s face grew contemplative. “Does that mean you…? I mean I know not all… So we could…” Daniel couldn’t find a better phrasing. “I’m sorry. Is this rude of me to ask?”

Connor stared into Daniel’s eyes. “You haven’t asked yet but I know what you’re thinking. It’s alright to ask because we’re in this romantic situation together. Go ahead. Ask.”

Daniel still chose his words carefully. “Do you have a…reproductive system…built in?”

Connor’s smile grew. “Yes. I don’t know if I would be able to experience sexual desire now if I didn’t. But there’s more to it than that. Androids can’t reproduce.” Connor leaned in close to Daniel. “Mine is strictly pleasure-based and made to simulate the male form.”

Daniel’s mouth went dry. “Oh. Wow. That’s-that’s cool.”

Connor leaned away. “But you’ll get to know all about it when we’re ready.”

“Uh. Yeah. We-we should wait. A lot happened tonight. I’ll put the tv on.” Daniel pushed the button for the tv and got another glass of water.

They sat together on the couch. Daniel nestled next to Connor, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder and intertwining their touching arms. Connor rested his head on Daniel’s head and put his hand on Daniel’s thigh.

Neither wanted to move until it was time for Connor to drive back to Hank’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaMn, I wish I could kiss Connor ~


	5. Paper Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time. A little bit of that eventual smut has arrived ~  
> Smut Alert: watching each other masturbate

Ben sat in his office replying to emails. It was a combination of high priority responses and messages Daniel forwarded. Daniel only sent on the messages he either didn’t have the answer for or the clearance to process the request. 

A manager in the accounting section asked for a record from the underling companies. This company stored all their records in the Langford Archives. Apparently, the accounting team was denied access to the files since they were marked as a high security item. This was inaccurate, however. 

The IT androids were not allowed to permit access without permission from their human supervisor who in turn could not give permission without Ben’s say so. 

Ben sighed thinking of how this was bureaucracy at its finest. 

He accessed the Archive cloud to see the situation and why it was marked as high security. Langford Corp’s policy was to keep a physical copy of all the files in the Archives. There had been a company in the past that would change their records for a better payoff. The physical copy allowed for a cross reference of records, and there would be trouble if they didn’t match. 

Each physical record (for companies under and including Langford Corp.) was kept on the 14th floor. A mid-level clearance key card was needed to even access the floor, and each filing cabinet required a key card to open them as well. 

Even though the accounting team could access the Archives floor, they would not be able to open the filing cabinet. 

Ben and Emory Langford, of course, had access to everything and by extension, Daniel and Emory’s Chloe had high clearance but with some restrictions.

In Daniel’s forwarding of the email, he asked if it was alright to send over the files and change the security back to the regular company security. 

Ben replied that he would take care of it and authorized the message to the IT security for a change of status before alerting the accountants that they should be able to access the files by the end of the day. 

Looking for a distraction from the seemingly endless array of correspondence, Ben scanned through the virtual Archives to see that the other security levels were correct. All of Langford Corp.’s files were set to a higher level than the businesses under them to prevent any tampering in their system. Ben kept scrolling, a little faster now. 

Toward the bottom of the list, he noticed a company name he didn’t recognize. The name sounded familiar, and yet he couldn’t recall why.

‘Veretie.’

It was also marked as high security. Ben opened it and entered his log-in credentials as prompted.

Access Denied.

Sometimes Ben typed too fast and missed a keystroke or two. He tried again, typing slowly.

Access Denied.

Ben was getting irritated. He should be allowed access to everything. He called the Archives security manager to see what was going on.

“Veretie. Let’s see here. Ah! Our records show that it is Mr. Langford’s account. That’s why you don’t have access, Mr. Taylor.”

“Emory’s account?” Ben inquired. “What does that mean? Account for what?”

“I apologize but that’s all the information I have. Other than that he is the sole manager, Mr. Langford didn’t provide any details.”

There was a knock on Ben’s door, and Daniel poked his head into the office.

“Ben, you have 15 minutes until your next meeting,” Daniel whispered to him from the doorway.

Ben sighed into the phone, “Alright, well thank you for checking.” Ben hung up and looked to Daniel. “Thanks, I was just on my way out.”

Daniel fully opened the door and stepped inside. “Is everything okay?”

Ben opened his notebook and jotted down ‘Veretie.’ “Everything’s actually going surprisingly well today. Remind me to talk to Emory when I have time. And check with Chloe because I don’t want to walk in when he’s in a meeting. Waste my damn time.”

“Sure, you got it.”

Ben walked past Daniel and left for the elevator, the nagging feeling of Veretie in the back of his mind. 

Daniel sat back down at his desk, noting the area was silent except for the whir of the heating system. He reached for his pen to occupy his hands while he went to read any new messages he missed. The pen wasn’t on his desk anymore so he looked around and under his desk but still no pen. He stood and went to Ben’s office to see if he dropped it when he was talking just a moment ago. No pen on the floor there either.

He went to Ben’s desk and grabbed the pen Ben just used next to the notebook. Daniel glanced at the page and saw what Ben wrote before he left. 

Daniel smirked. _Surely Ben knows this isn’t how ‘verity’ is spelled._

Daniel and Connor’s lunches together were now a regular outing. Connor’s schedule had been difficult with the ongoing investigation, but they decided the next day they could see each other they would go shopping to get Connor new clothes. Daniel had just the clothing store in mind.

The plan was Daniel would get on the bus and Connor would get on the same bus when it reached his stop by Hank’s. The bus would take them to another stop where they’d transfer to a different bus which had a stop two blocks from the store. 

Bussing around wasn’t glamorous, but it worked and was easily affordable. 

Daniel finished getting ready and checked his phone to look at the bus times. He saw a new message from Connor from a couple minutes ago.

He opened the message and it read, ‘Good Afternoon Daniel, have you left for the bus yet?’

‘Just about to! I’m looking forward to going out with you. Assisting you on an adventure of fabrics and justice.’ Daniel pressed send. 

Then Daniel reread the message. _Oh God. I’m such a dweeb._

_Wait, is he asking because he’s canceling?_

Daniel’s worry churned his stomach.

Luckily, before Daniel could add more fuel to his thought-fire, Connor’s message arrived with the extinguisher.

‘Good. Hank no longer needs his car and offered to let us use it. I will pick you up in 10 minutes. And I’m looking forward to going out on our adventure too,’ followed by a winking face emoji.

The warm feeling that surfaced from Daniel’s depths whenever Connor was involved sprung forth again. He let it take hold. The worries fell away and gave rise to his smile. 

Daniel laughed at himself for blushing so readily. It was a simple message, and Daniel felt himself wanting to get swept into Connor’s embrace. 

Daniel spritzed on some of his cologne and was reminded of wanting to ask Connor about his olfactory capability. He did his final hair check and left his apartment to meet Connor downstairs. 

He didn’t have long to wait in the cool air. Connor was right on time, as always. 

Daniel entered the car and closed the door. Connor was grinning.

Daniel leaned over the console and gave him a hug. Both were prepared this time and it was much less awkward. Then Daniel kissed Connor on the corner of his mouth. 

Connor’s grin grew. “You missed.”

“Did I? I guess I better try again.” Daniel’s lips lightly brushed against Connor’s, teasing him. Connor ran his hand through the hair on the back of Daniel’s head, gently guiding him closer to deliver a proper kiss.

Daniel tenderly obliged and situated himself in the passenger seat, directing his focus out the windshield. A couple moments passed without Connor driving so Daniel looked back at him. Connor was still smiling at Daniel. 

Daniel laughed. “What? Why are you looking at me?”

“I like looking at you. I also do not know which clothing store you wanted to go to.”

“Oh! Right! Here, I’ll type it into the car’s navigation.” 

With that, they were on their way.

Connor entered one of the changing stalls with a sizable stack of items he wanted to try on. Daniel watched Connor pick the different clothes, offering his input every now and then. Daniel wanted to be supportive of Connor’s choices and fortunately it appeared Connor had fashionable tastes. Connor explained he researched different styles to develop his own from what he liked. 

It was also lucky the store wasn’t busy this time of day, and it was only the two of them in the dressing area. Daniel sat in one of the chairs outside the stalls. He fiddled with his phone in excited anticipation until Connor was dressed in his first outfit. 

At last, the stall door opened and Connor greeted him. He wore a darkly dyed pair of blue jeans. The straight cut held smoothly to his thighs and rear. Likewise, the short sleeves of the maroon shirt hugged the contours of his arms. 

Daniel almost dropped his phone. He was so used to seeing him in only white button downs. “Wow. You look great!”

“Thank you,” Connor smiled and stood a little taller.

“How do you like it? Can you move easily? Sometimes new jeans can restrict your movement.”

“I like it very much and can still move with near optimal efficiency.” He took a few steps forward toward Daniel bringing his knee high to show him. Then, in front of him, Connor raised his arms, causing his shirt to slide upward and reveal the bottom section of his toned stomach. 

Daniel became hyper aware of Connor’s closeness. He kept his eyes on Connor’s until he couldn’t prevent it any longer and stole a glance at the bare skin at his eye’s level. He quickly brought his eyes back to see Connor looking down at him with the tiniest of smirks. Connor returned his arms down. 

“Okay okay. Back in the dressing room,” Daniel shooed. “You picked a lot of things.”

The process continued, and Daniel’s heart raced each time he saw Connor’s new outfit. The fact that Daniel was in such proximity to Connor as he undressed again and again just a few feet away didn’t help calm his pulse either.

With no one else around, Daniel’s mind couldn’t help but imagine some different scenarios of how Connor teasing him could play out. 

Connor was enjoying how easy it was to tease him.

Satisfied with most of the new shirts and pants, Connor returned the clothes that pushed him over his budget before walking up to the register to pay. Daniel followed behind. When Connor gave the cashier the clothes, which he had delicately refolded, Daniel entered the line holding the expensive maroon shirt Connor left behind.

Connor watched and opened his mouth to ask what Daniel was doing. 

Daniel beat him to it. “I’m going to pay for this one. And nope, you’re not going to try talking me out of it. I want to get it for you.”

Connor stared, studying Daniel’s face. 

Daniel reached for Connor’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the back. “Whatcha thinkin’?” 

Connor gently fitted Daniel’s hand in his own. “I want you to meet Hank.”

Daniel lit up. “Really? I’d like that a lot.”

Connor felt his happiness flow into a smile, which was becoming his immediate reaction now. “He wants to meet you. I’ll let him know we are on our way.”

“Wait what? You mean right now?”

Connor parked the car and exited. Daniel did not. Daniel was picking at his nails so Connor walked around and opened the passenger door, his bag of clothes in hand. Daniel bit his bottom lip and looked up at him.

“Uh, okay so I was fine until we got here.”

Connor nodded as he listened. 

“Connor, I’m nervous. I mean I wasn’t expecting to meet Hank today and this is important to you and it’s important to me. I don’t want to make a bad impression. And I know I’m being silly for worrying-”

“You worry because you care. That’s part of why I like being around you.”

“Because I worry?”

“Because you care.”

Daniel shrugged. “I mean. I guess,” but he couldn’t stop his smile from coming through. “You know what? If I’m worried or upset, I have a foolproof plan. I just need to think of something happy, something I like, and then that’s what I’m focusing on.” Daniel put on his sheepish grin. “So would you give me a kiss for good luck?”

“Luck does not exist but the probability of Hank liking you is quite high. You don’t need luck anyway. And you don’t need to ask for a kiss either.” Daniel tugged Connor to his level and pressed his lips against his. Connor chastely pulled away.

“Wait. That wasn’t enough.” Daniel’s concerns were replaced with a neediness.

Connor gave him another peck. “You were right. You just needed a happy distraction. Come on. We can do anything you want after.” He winked and started walking away.

“I know you have a photographic memory and can record things,” Daniel called out, “So I’m holding you to that!” Daniel hopped out and chased after him.

Connor opened the door to Hank’s and led Daniel inside. 

“I’m back with Daniel,” Connor stated. He saw Hank’s large grizzled frame sitting on the couch. Sumo left where he sat beside Hank and trotted over happily to greet Connor. Upon seeing Daniel, Sumo excitedly became interested in the new person, sniffing Daniel thoroughly. 

Any doubts Daniel had melted away as he squatted and carefully held out his hands for Sumo to examine. 

The Saint Bernard assessed Daniel as a welcome guest and sat before him, exhaling a few short breaths from his mouth. Daniel massaged behind Sumo’s ear, and Sumo leaned into the touch. 

“You must be Sumo,” Daniel said through a giant, goofy grin.

Daniel went to cup the dog’s face but Sumo decided he had enough from the stranger and rolled his head away and returned to the couch. 

Hank walked over to greet them as well. “Sumo takes some time to warm up to people. This is a better first meeting than Connor had with him that’s for sure. But that’s a story for another time.” Hank held out his rough hand and Daniel shook it, trying to match the firm grip. “Call me Hank.”

“Nice to meet you, Hank. I’m Daniel.”

Connor regarded Hank’s shirt. “I see you dressed for the occasion.” It was white and black with stripes in a mess of various patterns and designs across it.

Hank let out a begrudging laugh. “I told Connor he was welcome to any of my things,” gesturing to Connor’s bag of new clothes, “but he didn’t care for my shirts.”

Daniel appreciated how he’d been eased into the conversation. “Oh. I see.” Daniel took in the shirt for a beat. “It’s very snazzy,” he offered.

Hank patted Daniel on the shoulder. “Come in! Sit! You hungry?”

Daniel and Connor sat beside each other on the couch. Sumo resituated himself to be closer to Connor. “I’m a little hungry but I’m alright. I have leftovers at home.”

“Great. I’ll order us some takeout from Chicken Feed.”

“Chicken Feed?” Daniel asked. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that place.”

“It’s Hank’s preferred dining establishment,” Connor explained, gently petting Sumo’s square head.

“Well then I would be happy to try it. Thank you, Hank.”

Hank went to the kitchen to call in his and Daniel’s order. Connor put his other hand on Daniel’s knee. “Hank is excited. He even tidied.”

Daniel laughed and put his hand on Connor’s. “So you weren’t joking when you said he dressed up.”

“That is one of the nicer shirts he owns.”

Hank returned, and the conversation flowed easily. Connor contributed to the topics or would change the subject as though he was the moderator. 

Daniel discussed his job and told silly work stories of himself and Ben which made Hank laugh and Connor smile.

Connor watched Hank and Daniel eat, and Daniel let Hank know how much he enjoyed the meal, thanking him again. Connor and Daniel cleared the takeout containers away. It had been a couple hours so Connor offered to drive Daniel home before it became late. Daniel happily accepted.

“Hank liked you.” Connor said back in the driver’s seat.

“I really enjoyed his company. Thank you, Connor. Thank you for…letting me in, for sharing someone important to you with me. I’m going to talk with Ben about getting him to meet you. He’s always busy but I know he’ll make time.”

Connor looked over to Daniel. “I would like that.”

“And if he refuses,” Daniel brought his fist into his other hand’s palm, “I’ll make him.”

“Why would he refuse?” Connor asked.

Daniel chuckled. “He wouldn’t. I was just joking. Ben’s been trying to ask me about you for awhile, since we first met for lunch at the diner. I bet Ben would clear his whole day to see you.”

Connor smiled. “I had a feeling you were joking but wanted to make sure I was reading the situation correctly. I am glad I was correct. I’ll be looking forward to meeting him.”

They neared Daniel’s apartment complex.

“Hey Connor?”

“Yes?”

“Would you come up with me? I’m holding you to what you said outside your place.”

Connor parked the car in the visitor parking and turned toward Daniel in his seat.

“If you want, of course,” Daniel tried backtracking. “If you have to get back to Hank I completely understand. No worries. We had a long day together so it’s alright if you have other things-”

“Daniel,” Connor replied calmly, “You don’t need to find an excuse that I can use to leave.”

Daniel looked away and spoke softly. “Okay. It’s-it’s easier giving people an out rather than wait for them to decide they don’t want to stay.”

“I want to be here. I want to be with you.”

Daniel leaned in and brushed his lips against Connor’s before resting his forehead against him. “Thank you.”

They left the car, and Daniel took Connor’s hand. They walked side by side up the stairs to Daniel’s front door. They entered and Daniel only released Connor so they could take off their shoes.

The front door closed, Daniel went for another kiss and Connor returned it. Connor wrapped his arms around Daniel and Daniel did the same. Daniel ran his fingers through Connor’s hair and Connor moaned into Daniel’s mouth. Daniel pounced on the tell and knotted his fingers in the hair. Connor moved his mouth to Daniel’s neck. Daniel rolled his head back giving Connor access to continue his way along it. “Does that feel good?” Connor asked with his mouth still pressed into the flesh.

“Amazing,” Daniel breathed out.

“Remember we do not have to do anything you are not comfortable with.”

Daniel grinned. “The same goes for you.” He pulled himself away. “Wait, Connor.”

Connor released him and let Daniel take a step back.

“This may be an odd request but for this first time, could we just watch each other instead of touching?”

“What do you mean?”

“Rather than touching me down there…would you watch me touch myself? I just- I’m not-”

“Yes,” Connor said quickly. “You don’t need to explain. I have read several articles and studies on healthy sexual relationships. I respect you and your desires. I want you to be comfortable and feel good.”

Daniel stepped forward to Connor and hugged him. He loosened his grip and looked up at Connor. “Wait, you really researched?”

“Yes.”

Daniel laughed quietly. “So formal. Don’t forget to take yourself into consideration too. It’s not all about me. I want you to feel good too.”

“I didn’t forget. I am very comfortable with your request.”

Daniel turned the lights on in his bedroom and stood at the base of his bed. He shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the side. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Connor watching silently in the doorway. Daniel didn’t have defined muscles but he was slender from his home workouts. He felt safe and warm under Connor’s gaze. He realized this was the first time he felt secure during intimacy.

Connor had removed his leather jacket and set it folded on Daniel’s dresser. He unbuttoned his shirt keeping his eyes on Daniel’s which were fastened to each new section of skin that was revealed. Connor dropped the white shirt from his shoulders and folded it as well, placing it atop his jacket.

Daniel continued to the next part of undressing himself, his hands unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He grabbed the fabric at his thighs and shimmied the pants down and off along with his socks. He stood only in his tented dark blue trunk underwear, a wet spot forming from his anticipation. 

Connor followed along, sliding off and folding his pants to set with his other clothes. The only item left on Connor was his gray boxers. 

Now in front of each other, Connor pushed down the elastic band and his boxers dropped. Daniel stared in rapt attention at what was now exposed. Connor was still soft but everything hung low. He was perfectly proportional (being designed after all). 

Daniel knew it was his turn now. He felt a little embarrassed by being so excited compared to how calm Connor looked. He pulled down his underwear in one fell swoop and stepped out of them, his average length pointing straight at Connor. Another bead of precum was glistening on the tip. He smiled seeing Connor watching it and Connor’s own beginning to stir at the sight.

Connor’s body was hairless and while Daniel had body hair, he kept it maintained to a shorter length. 

Daniel crawled on top of his bed and laid on his back with his pillow under his head. He bent his knees and spread his legs, planting his feet on his sides, giving Connor a view of everything. 

“You can come closer,” Daniel encouraged. “You don’t need to worry about the bed.”

On the bed, Connor knelt, placing his knees by Daniel’s feet. He kept his back straight so he loomed over Daniel without touching. “Is this alright?” Connor asked.

Daniel nodded shakily. “Yeah. This is good.” He reached under his bed and pulled out a container of lube. He put some in his hand and offered it to Connor who accepted. 

Connor wrapped his hand around his own base and began slowly stroking, watching Daniel do the same under him. 

Daniel rocked his hips upward into his fist, pumping and trying to commit Connor’s form to his memory. Daniel’s eyes darted to different parts of Connor’s body: his dick, his chest, his arms, his eyes that stayed on Daniel’s face since Connor was able to take in the entirety of the vision before him.

Daniel was already getting close. He stopped for a few moments and caught his breath. His hips were tiring so he let his arm do the work, adding a twist at the end that made him arch his back and push against the pillow.

Connor wanted to take pictures to save of Daniel writhing beneath, knowing Daniel was looking at and thinking of him. Connor wanted to touch him and be the one physically giving him the pleasure he felt, but he kept true to his word. He saw Daniel increasing his speed.

“Connor,” Daniel panted, “Please kiss me.”

Connor put his free arm beside Daniel’s head and leaned over him, careful not to touch any part of him. Connor kissed him and Daniel opened his mouth readily, wanting more. Connor continued the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. Daniel’s moans grew until he tossed his head back into the pillow. “I’m going to cum,” Daniel whined.

Connor looked down to watch it happen. The first shot came and landed on Daniel’s stomach. The second landed under his belly button. The rest dribbled out into his short hairs as he slowed his pumping. 

Connor couldn’t hold on any longer after that. “Daniel, I’m going to-”

Daniel kissed him. “Cum on me.”

Connor didn’t want anything else. He shot a few times onto Daniel’s stomach and then the rest leaked and fell onto Daniel’s dick, mixing with Daniel’s cum that hadn’t gone far.

The tension was released.

Connor needed a moment to regulate his systems and Daniel steadied his breathing. 

Connor sat up and left the bedroom. He returned with dampened paper towels from the kitchen.

“May I?” Connor asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Daniel chuckled. “Sure. Can I have one for my hand?” 

Connor gently wiped the ejaculate from Daniel’s stomach.

“It’s alright if you keep going,” Daniel said watching Connor.

Connor took the paper towel and wiped off Daniel’s lower stomach. He continued down to Daniel’s soft member and wiped clean the hair around it. 

“You can touch me,” Daniel nodded.

The paper towel wiped around from Daniel’s base down to the tip. Daniel started to grow a little hard again. Connor finished and kissed Daniel. “Thank you. I enjoyed that very much.”

“Me too.”

Daniel rested on Connor’s chest as they laid in bed. “Connor?”

“Yes?”

“What came out of you? When you finished?”

“It is a synthetic blend used for the mimicry of human male ejaculation. It is safe for consumption.”

Daniel snickered. “Cutting right to the chase.”

“Simply informing.”

“Sure,” Daniel lightly rolled his eyes. He thought back to Connor moaning earlier. “Connor, where feels good on your body? I want to know where you feel pleasure.”

Connor recounted his CyberLife manual and his recollection of experiences. “The only listed sense of pleasure that CyberLife states is stimulation to my pubic region. However, I enjoyed the feeling of your hands in my hair. I enjoyed seeing and watching you. I enjoy kissing and stimulation to my mouth. I enjoy the feeling of your skin against me and in my hands, such as right now.”

Daniel cuddled a little closer against him. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flame will grow until it burns my paper heart ~


	6. When the Light Goes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden Club yo. Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss ~  
> This is a short chapter by the way.

Eden Club attracted the exact type of customers that would be drawn in by its advert: “The sexiest androids in town.”

The HR400 male-formed Traci emerged from its case in the neon lit club. Before he could relay his greeting, the bald muscular-armed man that stood before him instructed that he would be providing a house call and coming with him. 

The HR400 went to his next section of programming to inquire about preferences and what the customer would like to have happen that night. The man groaned and said to not worry about it until they get there. The Traci followed close behind as they left the club. The man directed him to his car which they entered after the man threw around some glances.

“I am obligated to let you know that being seen performing sexual acts in a car does not count as private property. Eden Club will not be held responsible for any public acts of indecency in the court of law. Travel time factors into the time rented and charges will-”

The man in the driver’s seat cut him off with a scoff. “Like hell any sexual acts are happening in my car. Look, just shut up and we’ll deal with it when we get there.”

They drove on in silence. 

Twenty minutes later they arrived in a quiet suburb. The car stopped in front of a house with a ‘For Sale’ sign in the front lawn.

The Traci opened his mouth to talk but was once again cut off. “Yeah we’re here. Sure I own the place. Head inside and we’ll discuss the details.”

He opened his car door and carefully shut it behind him. He saw the man make no move to leave the car so the HR400 did as he was instructed and entered the house. All of the lights were off and shades were drawn. There was a faint light down the hallway off to the side of the entrance.

“Hello!” A shrill woman’s voice called from the hall. “Come in! I’m back here!”

He entered the hall and heard a creaking sound as he stepped in. The doors in the hall were all closed except for the last one on the right, which was cracked open and had a bright light shining out. 

He followed down unable to do differently.

There was another creak from behind.

He turned to look. 

Too late. 

The electrical charge was coursing into him. He tried to call out, to do anything, but he only spasmed as his internal systems were deactivated. Thirium splattered all around the hallway. His LED went out, and the baton stopped.

Silva emerged from the room with her flashlight. She took in the scene and cackled. “Fritz! Fritz! I got one for this! Are you ready? Okay, talk about a squirter…am I right?”

Fritz looked at her blankly.

“Oh come on! That was good!”

Fritz groaned. “Okay. Where’s the bag?”

“Back here. And just so you know, when you get fired, it’s because I’m going to tell Griff that I want a new partner. Someone who appreciates me.” She scratched her round belly absentmindedly with her bony fingers. 

“Okay.” Fritz brushed past her and grabbed the bag from the room where she was hiding moments ago. He jostled the now white plastic skinned android into the bag. 

“Ugh, whatever. I love when there’s no cleanup. If only human blood would evaporate without a trace.”

  
  


Ben was getting this resolved today. It had been days since he noticed the Veretie account, and he put it off for long enough. He marched out of his office with a puffed chest and down the hall, past the elevator, to Emory’s office. Chloe showed him in.

“Benjamin,” Emory greeted, “You said this was urgent. What’s happened?” Emory Langford was tall and thin with short dark hair. His face could have been sculpted based on his high cheekbones and pronounced jawline.

“I found something interesting the other day.” Ben sat in a chair across from Emory’s desk. “A business account I have no knowledge of in our system.”

Intrigued, Emory prompted Ben to carry on. “Oh? What’s the name of it?”

“Veretie. It’s spelled differently from the traditional way.”

Emory laughed deeply from his flat belly. “As in spelled with another E and an I-E at the end?”

“Yep.”

“Benjamin, those are my personal accounts. You had me worried.” Emory swatted whimsically at the air as if to brush away Ben’s concerns.

“Your personal accounts? Why are they in the Langford system?”

Emory collected himself. “They aren’t  _ really _ in the system. I use the same accounting software so it’s easier to keep all the records in one place. Exactly like our tower. Keeping everyone together.”

“Sure,” Ben’s disbelief unabashedly clear. He’d worked with Emory long enough to know that first he did not buy into that workplace family shit and second he could tell when Emory was being dishonest. Whether it was through omission or flat-out lies, Ben couldn’t tell yet.

“I’ll pull it up if you still doubt me.”

Ben knew he had to get into the Veretie account without Emory there to smokescreen and omit pieces. Emory was adept at technology. Ben decided to ask about the name believing it might have meant something. “No, but answer me this: why is that the name for your personal accounting?”

Emory brought his hands together on the desk. “Veretie was my mother’s maiden name if you must know.”

The nagging in the back of Ben’s mind remained. “Alright.” Ben began to walk out of the office. “I have my next meeting soon. I’ll see you at the 3 o’clock one.”

“Of course.” Emory smiled pleasantly.

Ben returned to his office, passing Daniel talking on the phone with someone. Ben wrote on his notepad what Emory told him before he made another call to the Archives manager.

He was getting into that account.

“As the damn COO of this company, you are going to give me override clearance to the Veretie account.”

“I understand, Mr. Taylor, but-”

“No damn buts about it!”

“Mr. Langford-”

“Doesn’t need to know a damn thing!”

“Please, Mr. Taylor-”

“Are you listening to me?!”

“Alright. Geez. Okay. You’ll have access first thing tomorrow morning. Mr. Langford has a timer on the account, but there’s also a notification setting on the-”

“You can’t do it now?”

“No, Mr. Taylor, I literally can’t.”

Ben huffed. “Fine. Damn. First thing tomorrow. Thank you.”

“…You’re welcome?”

Ben hung up and muttered to himself. “I bet Emory will have changed the damn things by then… Why do I know Veretie…”

A knock on his door brought Ben back. It was Daniel.

“Hey, all good?” Daniel asked. “I couldn’t help but notice the yelling.”

Ben sighed. “Nothing you need to worry about. Right now anyway.”

“Are you sure? That was awfully cryptic.” Daniel stepped into the office.

Ben chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure. I didn’t mean to yell. I was getting frustrated. Did you need anything?”

“Well, I was going to ask you a question, but right now might not be the best time.”

“Hey come on! What did you want to ask?”

“Would you like to meet Con-”

“Yes.”

“-nor.”

“Absolutely. 100%. When and where?”

“Well we were thinking-”

“Perfect. Bring him over to my place. We’ll cook him dinner. I’ll bring out the fancy wines. Does he drink? I’ll be drinking at least.”

Daniel was laughing. “If I could get a word in-”

“Nope. It’s alright. I have it all planned.”

Daniel was cracking up in spite of himself. “Ben. Are you done?”

“Alright kid, I’m done. I stand by inviting him over.”

“I’ll let him know. He’s looking forward to meeting you. There’s something I didn’t tell you about him though.”

Ben took the hint to be serious. He nodded for Daniel to continue.

“Connor…He’s an android.”

Ben looked confused. “You’re romantically involved…with an android?”

“Yeah.” Ben watched Daniel break his eye contact and look down. He knew Daniel was nervous by him picking at his nails, but Ben was dumbfounded. Ben didn’t know what to say. He saw Daniel’s face and knew he’d better come up with something quick.

“Is he a Traci?”

Daniel was taken aback. “No, he’s not a Traci. He’s Connor.”

Ben realized he picked the wrong thing. He glanced at the time and knew he had to be getting to his meeting. He needed time he didn’t have to process that Daniel had been going on dates with a robot. Ben got on his feet and walked over to Daniel, pulling him in for a hug, and did what he did best—joked. “I guess that means we won’t be cooking him dinner then. Good thing we’re delightful in conversation.”

Daniel hugged him back and chuckled before pulling away abruptly. “Ben, you need to get to your meeting.”

“Damn. We’ll discuss the details later.” He rushed out of his office and to the elevator. His thoughts returned to Emory. 

Meanwhile, Emory was on a personal line, calling in a favor.

The workday was over, and Daniel had left several minutes prior. Ben thought he’d surprise Daniel and tidied the desk, putting away the multiple pens Ben had taken out when he couldn’t find the others under his mess of files. He flipped his notepad closed and left it on his desk to remind him to investigate once he arrived back in the morning. He flicked off his lights and locked the door.

He wondered what he was going to do with Daniel. 

_ How could he be with an android? _

It didn’t make sense to him. He didn’t know how to explain himself without Daniel probably getting defensive. He knew it wasn’t his life but how could an android replace human contact? It couldn’t.

Ben was watching the news, however, androids might even be getting rights like citizenship if the new bill passes. Maybe they  _ could _ feel things. 

He took the elevator down to the lobby and walked over to the separate parking garage elevators. 

“Damn it.” Ben cursed. The doors were taped off in black and yellow with an ‘Out of Order’ sign. He rounded the corner instead and opened the entrance to the basement stairwell. He began his trek down toward his car. 

On the first landing, Ben nodded hello to a bald man with incredibly muscular arms who seemed to be waiting for someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEN!!


	7. Feel a Little Less Broken in Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden Club needs some new protocols ~  
> *Sirens Blaring* Smut Alert: giving and receiving some good ole' oral sex

The thick blanket of clouds filtered and refracted the daylight, casting cool tones onto the city below. 

Hank and Connor stepped into the Eden Club to investigate the club’s latest missing android. 

Hank remarked the club should really look into changing some of their security features.

The manager, Floyd Mills, protested that Eden Club’s various locations were all given standardized protocols. He commented the missing HR400 was an older model anyway and would probably be getting replaced soon. 

Connor felt his anger and dislike for this establishment grow. He didn’t comprehend how humans could use them in such an aggressive, perverted manner and then throw them away. None of them cared. 

He caught himself and remembered what Daniel had suggested to do: focus on things he enjoyed. 

He thought of Daniel. Daniel cared. Connor glanced over to Hank who was continuing the conversation with Floyd. Hank cared too. 

Reminding himself of these facts, Connor felt himself ease and returned to his professional state.

Unfortunately for the case, the HR400 Traci was taken the day before which meant the Tracis that were still in their cases had already had their memories wiped of the time of purchase. 

Hank, however, gave a silent thanks under his breath. This wouldn’t be a repeat of last time in which he’d needed to rent multiple Tracis for Connor to scan.

Without any security cameras on the premise, Hank and Connor discussed their options.

“Another older model,” Hank considered thoughtfully. “The system for renting the Tracis is the same, requiring fingerprint identification for purchase so we should be able to get a name and payment card info.”

“Mr. Mills is accessing the last known location before the tracker went offline. I will ask him for the payment information as well,” Connor offered.

The tracker recorded the Traci arriving at a residence located approximately twenty minutes away. The payment information was linked to one Tom Glenn. Connor’s primary search in the police database didn’t reveal much. Hank called into the precinct to find out any more information on the man while heading to make the same house call the Traci did.

Records indicated the house had been vacant for a couple of months. They walked past the ‘For Sale’ sign to the front door which was barely cracked open but open nonetheless. Connor entered first. 

He examined the entry area. When he walked into the hallway, he called for Hank. 

“Thirium on the walls and floor.” Connor pointed to where he could see the now evaporated thirium that Hank could not.

“Same M.O.?”

“Appears to be. Except the HR400 was taken from where there may have been witnesses, then attacked. The other missing androids had been outside, alone, and in a quiet area.” 

“The asshole might just be getting brazen.”

“The Eden Club has exclusive authorization over Tracis. A Traci might have been what they needed, and he was chosen because of his age.” 

An incoming call appeared on Connor’s HUD. “Daniel is calling me.”

“Go on, answer. I’ll see if we’ve dug up anything on our Tom Glenn and report this as a crime scene.” Hank left out the front door.

“Hello, Daniel.”

Daniel’s cries flooded Connor’s line. 

“Daniel?”

“Connor,” Daniel’s voice was shaking as he fought to hold back his tears.

“Daniel, what’s wrong?” Connor became increasingly concerned.

Daniel tried to steady his breath but more sobs came out. “Connor, I know you’re at work but,” Daniel’s voice hitched again, “It’s Ben.”

Hank readily agreed to stay behind at the house and get a ride back to the precinct with one of the officers. Connor took the car to meet Daniel at the hospital. 

A part of Connor told him Daniel was interrupting his workplace efficiency. He knew it was accurate but he muted the internal notification because Daniel needed him.

Daniel explained on the phone that Ben had an accident and fell down the stairs in Langford Tower’s parking garage. Ben was alive, but he wasn’t waking up. 

Daniel said that luckily an employee forgot something, and she was coming up from one of the lower levels since the elevators were currently under maintenance. She heard Ben fall and rushed up. She’s the one who called for help. Ben might have been there for who knows how long (as Daniel phrased it) since it had been after the end of the workday.

Connor pulled into a parking spot and headed for the ICU. Daniel sat in a chair in the corner in the waiting area across from a nurses’ station. His legs were pulled up and his arms were wrapped around them. He was looking out the window with his head resting on his knees.

Connor moved past the others seated in various states of distress and sat next to Daniel. He murmured his name, and Daniel turned toward him.

His eyes were puffy. His cheeks and knees were damp. Connor was used to seeing life pouring out of Daniel but here he looked empty, drained, and worn down. Connor didn’t like it.

Daniel unwrapped his arms and draped himself on Connor, placing his head against Connor’s chest and his arms around Connor to hold him close.

“Thank you. I’m sorry.” Daniel spoke dazedly.

“It’s alright. You haven’t done anything to apologize for.”

“Would you hold me?” Daniel’s embrace tightened a fraction. “I can’t lose him, Connor. I can’t lose him.” He repeated his new mantra fervently. Fresh tears fell anew on Connor’s shirt, absorbed without hesitation.

Connor determined and agreed physical comfort would be of greatest benefit for Daniel. He flew through various methods internally and chose to put his arms around Daniel, slowly massaging up and down Daniel’s spine. 

Connor felt him relax and heard him go quiet and there they stayed.

Daniel was feeling better, however, his back was sore from reaching over the arm rests on the chairs. He leaned away, and they released each other. 

Daniel forced a soft laugh. “You’ve seen me cry more than I think anyone else has. I didn’t used to be so emotional.”

Connor’s curiosity awoke. “Did it start after your parents passed?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, I think so, but I don’t really want to talk about that right now. You know what? I don’t think I can be in here anymore. The nurses have my information. I’m not even allowed in his room now because I’m not his family. They said if he wakes up,” Daniel swallowed, “When he wakes up, it probably won’t be for a couple days until the swelling in his brain goes down. I’m going to come back tomorrow for visiting hours, but I just need to get out of here. Do you need to go back to work?”

“I have been corresponding with Hank. He has been sending me updates and has our caseload under control. It is recommended that you are not left alone.”

“I don’t want to be alone. I spoke with Mr. Langford, and he’s given me time off. Chloe said she’d cancel Ben’s meetings for me. I better tell Samuel, Ben’s housekeeper.”

“Hank has just agreed for you to come over. He only requested that we pick him up on our way home.”

A warm smile appeared on Daniel’s face. “You’ve already got it figured out, huh?”

“We’ll need to get food for you as well. Hank has not restocked his supplies.”

This made Daniel genuinely laugh. “You really know how to make a guy feel taken care of.”

Connor smiled at the hint of brightness that returned to Daniel’s eyes. Mission success.

Not a word was spoken during the drive from the hospital to the precinct. The afternoon sunlight that occasionally shined through the overcast was warm, but the brisk breeze easily rearranged the clouds to patch the openings. Despite the chilly atmosphere, Daniel had his window down, letting the gusts strengthened by the car’s motion whip against his face and through his hair. The icy rush caused his eyes and nose to run. Connor noticed the flush of pink on Daniel from the cold was different than when he blushed for Connor. 

Outside the precinct, Connor and Daniel sat parked in Hank’s car.

“Hank is finishing paperwork,” Connor explained. “He shouldn’t be longer than thirty minutes.”

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in the seat. “Thirty minutes?”

“Hank types slowly. I offered to complete it for him, but he declined.”

“Does the precinct have a bathroom I could use?”

“Yes.” Connor replied simply. He made no sign of movement.

“Could you show me where? I have to go,” Daniel spelled out for Connor. “I didn’t realize how long I’ve been holding it.”

Connor led Daniel into the building. They walked through the police station and saw Hank typing slowly at his desk.

Hank noticed them walking over. “Aw shit. I’m almost done.”

Connor was going to explain the situation but Daniel beat him to it. “No worries, Hank. I just have to run to the bathroom.”

“Hey,” Hank lowered his voice. “I’m sorry to hear about Ben.”

“Thank you, Hank. I’m just going to use the bathroom really quick, and I’ll be right back.” Daniel was appreciative but he was about to pee his pants. “Connor, where are they?”

Connor directed him to them, and Daniel all but sprinted inside.

Finally relieved, Daniel walked back to Connor and Hank. Their backs were turned away from him. As he approached, he half-listened to them in discussion.

“Yes,” Hank was telling Connor, “we’re looking to bring in Tom Glenn or ‘Fritz’ as he likes to go by. He’s been seen with Griff Clemens, a slippery fucker who we’ve brought in for questioning before but didn’t have enough to charge him.”

Not wanting to eavesdrop, Daniel stood next to Connor, and the two detectives brought their attention to him.

“How are you holding up?” Hank asked.

“Better now.” Daniel’s eyes flicked to Connor for a moment. “I’m going to visit Ben again during visiting hours tomorrow and really just do that until he gets better.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“Ben hit his head pretty hard on the concrete. The trauma doesn’t appear to have caused any brain damage, and they are expecting him to recover. That’s the good news. It’s just—he isn’t waking up.”

Hank nodded solemnly. 

Daniel wasn’t interested in continuing on as he was. He gave his head a shake and put on a more cheerful smile. He cast his gaze around the office. “Wow, it’s like a set of a police show in here.” He even laughed. “How’s your paperwork coming?”

“Just finished actually. Connor and I were wrapping up.”

Daniel nudged Connor’s side with his elbow. “Catching all the crimes? Saving the town? Hero to all?”

Connor’s face softened at the joking. “It is a work in progress.”

“Careful now,” Hank interjected as he gathered his things and donned his old coat. “He’s got a big enough head as it is.”

Daniel had dinner at Hank’s, and Sumo seemed pleased with his return but, once again after a few pets, returned to Hank’s side. Daniel was getting tired despite it only being seven o’clock. Connor was prepared to take him home regardless.

The air outside felt like snow, but none had fallen when they arrived at Daniel’s. Inside the apartment, Daniel jiggled off his jacket, hanging it on the back of a dining chair, and sat on the couch. 

“Connor, would you hold me again?”

Connor sat beside him and wrapped his arms like how they were in the hospital earlier. This time no armrests separated them. 

“How are you feeling?” Connor asked.

“Better. I really am. I just want to hold you.” Daniel tilted his head up to him. “And kiss you.”

Daniel brought his lips against Connor’s. Connor returned each kiss with the same calm intensity.

Daniel brought his hand to Connor’s hair and ran his fingers through. Connor relaxed, and Daniel gently guided Connor onto his back on the couch with Daniel laying atop.

“Is this comfortable for you?” Daniel asked.

“Yes.”

Daniel pulled up and sat upright, his legs bent as he straddled Connor. He brought his hands to Connor’s shirt and slowly undid the buttons, keeping it on his arms along with the unzipped jacket. He brushed the sides of the shirt and jacket out of the way to expose Connor’s chest and stomach. He looked to Connor who was watching intently. 

Daniel brought his mouth to Connor’s right pectoral and kissed it gently. He moved his mouth over and kissed the center of Connor’s chest. He looked back up at Connor to gauge the reaction. “Is this alright? Does that feel good?”

Connor smiled faintly. “Yes. It does.”

Daniel kissed Connor’s chest again a little further down. He kissed the bottom left side of Connor’s ribcage before kissing right above Connor’s navel. Daniel left a trail winding down Connor’s torso. Daniel reached the top of Connor’s pants and kissed the area immediately above the belt buckle, holding it a little longer. 

Connor put one of his hands against Daniel’s face, cupping it. Connor brushed his thumb across Daniel’s cheek, observing as Daniel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. They stayed there a few moments until Daniel turned his head and kissed the palm of Connor’s hand. Daniel took Connor’s fore and middle finger and tenderly slipped them into his mouth. Daniel’s tongue rubbed against them. Again, Daniel checked for a reading from Connor. 

Connor was enthralled. Knowing what Daniel was about to say and not wanting him to stop to ask, Connor spoke, “Yes. I like how this feels.” Daniel sucked on the fingers before removing them from his mouth with a soft pop. 

Daniel stayed straddling him but extended himself over Connor, putting his hands on both sides of Connor’s head, and kissing his lips a bit more passionately. Connor let him take charge and when Connor opened his mouth to him, Daniel’s tongue eagerly explored.

Daniel sat up and took a breath. “Connor, I—I would like to take you in my mouth. I mean I want to give you a blowjob.” He dropped his head in his hands. “Oh God. That wasn’t sexy at all.”

Connor leaned up and kissed the side of Daniel’s face. “That was great. Please continue.” Connor’s hands went to undo his own pants, but Daniel stopped him.

“Wait. I would like to do that. I want you to lay back and watch.”

Connor laid down again. Daniel got off him so Connor could resituate himself and place his head on the armrest of the sofa to have a better incline for the view. 

Sitting beside him, Daniel undid the button and zipper of Connor’s pants and slid them off his legs. His hands came to Connor’s gray boxers. He hesitated a second before pulling them down and off Connor as well. Daniel stared at Connor’s flaccid member. It looked so human-like. Daniel nestled himself between Connor’s legs and kissed his inner thigh.

Then Daniel kissed nook between where Connor hung and his leg. He deeply inhaled the hairless skin. There was no smell. He licked his lips. There was no taste.

With his hands on Connor’s hips, he kissed the android’s low hanging sack and took a portion of it in his mouth from the kiss’ suction. Finally, Connor made a pleasurable noise. Daniel watched Connor arch his back a fraction and spread his legs a bit further. Daniel continued, toying between sucking and kissing. Connor was getting hard.

Daniel released him and nuzzled the crook where Connor’s hardening length was attached. He kissed along the side of it and let the faint stubble on his face brush against it. 

Connor was fully erect now, and his eyes were piercing. 

Daniel licked the tip. Unsure, he licked again, pushing a little harder with his tongue against the flavorless plastic. He wet his lips and tentatively surrounded the head with them. 

Connor moaned and his hips gave a small thrust, gently pushing his tip past Daniel’s lips and into Daniel’s hot mouth. 

Daniel sucked and took the next few inches into his mouth. Daniel felt Connor’s dick pressing against his soft palate, and Daniel brought back his head before sliding Connor in again.

Connor ran his hand through Daniel’s hair, fondling the soft texture on his fingers along with the wet warmth around his dick. 

Daniel tried to take in more of Connor. He felt the hardness attempting to enter his throat. Daniel remembered his tongue and started twirling it around, rubbing over as much as he could. Connor enjoyed that, and he let Daniel know with more moans.

Daniel tried to keep an even pace but wasn’t succeeding. He tried to increase the speed but didn’t last long.

His jaw was getting sore. 

Connor noticed Daniel slowing down. “I’m close,” Connor said. “Where should I-”

Daniel popped him out of his mouth. “I want it. You can cum in my mouth. Just tell me when.” Daniel returned to work with renewed vigor. Daniel added his hand to pump the base of Connor that couldn’t fit in his mouth. He gradually increased his speed.

“At this rate, it’s going to happen in 10 seconds,” Connor announced.

Daniel wanted to giggle at the comment but instead had his tongue start swirling around the tip in his mouth while his hand stroked the length of Connor’s cock faster.

10 seconds later Daniel watched Connor tense and buck his hips, trying to bury himself further in Daniel. A thick substance hit the back of Daniel’s throat. Then another. His mouth was filling with Connor’s tasteless cum as he pumped it into him. 

Daniel wasn’t sure what to do now. His lips were the dam preventing a flood. He felt some start to leak onto his chin, so Daniel started swallowing. 

Daniel gasped for air when it ended. Connor’s systems ran cool down procedures as he regulated himself again. Daniel made to get up, but Connor caught him and lifted him toward him so they were laying down face to face.

Connor kissed him softly. “That was amazing, Daniel.”

Daniel smiled his special smile he seemed to have only for Connor. “Really? You felt good?”

Connor kissed him again. “I felt very good. Thank you.”

Daniel rested his head on Connor’s chest. 

“If you’d like, I want to return your actions.”

Daniel was silent in thought. He propped himself on his arms and looked at Connor with a grin. “Yeah. We can try that.”

Connor took off the clothes he still wore, removing the shirt and jacket he had on, and folded them in a neat pile. He collected his pants and underwear which Daniel carelessly left on the floor. In Daniel’s room, he set them on the dresser and turned to the bed where Daniel laid in his underwear.

The underwear had multiple wet spots from where Daniel had readjusted his erection while providing Connor with relief moments ago. 

Connor crawled onto the bed and on all fours planted himself over Daniel. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “May I touch you?” he asked.

Daniel put his hands on Connor’s. “I haven’t felt uncomfortable when it’s you. I want you to touch me. I’ll let you know if it’s too much. I trust you.”

Connor appreciated hearing Daniel’s words. “Tell me where you like.”

Daniel’s bashful side returned, nervous but excited Connor wanted to know the secrets of his pleasure. “My neck. I liked it a lot when your mouth was on my neck.”

Connor dropped himself lower so he was almost laying on top of Daniel. Daniel shivered and lolled his head back as Connor made contact. Connor took to the available flesh. He had his own desires of what he wanted to do with Daniel. When Connor researched healthy sexual relationships, he was also interested in knowing what to do during sexual encounters. He was putting the knowledge to use for Daniel’s enjoyment, and the feeling was better than he imagined. 

Connor added a nibble as he sucked on Daniel’s neck. Daniel whined softly and brought his hands to Connor’s back, pulling him down on top of him. 

Connor followed with what Daniel had done earlier, kissing his way down his body. 

Daniel was rock hard, and the precum pushed through the fabric. Connor hooked his fingers under the elastic band, sliding the underwear down and off, and Daniel sprung free. Connor examined the sight of Daniel. The slit of his dick had another drop of precum ready to fall. The head was glistening with what had leaked earlier. Connor wanted to analyze it. He put his hand around Daniel’s base and opened his mouth to take it in.

“Wait!” Daniel called and shot up.

Connor stopped. He released the eager length and looked to Daniel. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No. No, that’s not it. Connor, you can’t eat things. We have to be careful I don’t cum in your mouth.”

Connor was going to chuckle, but the honest concern on Daniel’s face made him want to do other things. He decided to start with an explanation. Then he’d continue from where they stopped before getting ahead of himself.

“Daniel, it’s okay. My internal systems can handle it. I can always clean it out if an unforeseen issue arises, but that’s highly unlikely.”

“Clean it out?”

“When I’m analyzing at crime scenes, I clean and sterilize my mouth.”

“Oh, I forgot about the crime scene bit, but I’m not going to focus on that. If you’re sure it’ll be alright, then I won’t worry.”

Daniel relaxed back down and Connor resumed his position. He took Daniel’s now softening dick in his hand, wrapped around it with his lean fingers, and started stroking it. 

It came back from Connor’s touch immediately. 

Connor brought his lips to the tip and let it enter. Daniel shifted his hips side to side at the sensation, pushing down into the mattress. Connor continued on taking more of Daniel into his mouth. The feeling made Daniel want to close his legs. He started to, but Connor stopped him, returning them to their open position with Connor’s hands on Daniel’s thighs to keep it that way. Daniel watched, even more aroused. Connor’s head started moving up and down on Daniel. 

Daniel inadvertently bucked his hips. “Connor. Connor.” He started panting his name.

Connor loved the sounds he heard. Daniel brought both his hands to Connor’s head and brushed through his hair. Connor kept his tongue as best as he could pressed against Daniel’s slit, but Daniel kept squirming beneath him, intoxicated by the vulnerability and sensitivity. Connor slowed his rhythm to allow Daniel to catch his breath. Daniel stopped writhing as much too. Once calmed, Connor began again. 

Daniel tried to contain himself, but everything Connor did drove him wild. He wanted to thrust into Connor’s mouth but tried to keep his hips grounded to the bed.

“Connor, I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum.”

Connor picked up the tempo, and Daniel started rocking his hips to meet Connor each time. 

The hot seed erupted from Daniel into Connor. Daniel released a restrained cry, and Connor watched him fall apart. 

Daniel let go of Connor’s hair, and his whole body relaxed as his breathing steadied. Connor moved up and lay beside him. Daniel pulled him close and kissed him, tasting the remnants of his cum. 

Connor brushed his hand through Daniel’s hair and asked, “How are you?”

“Glad I’m here with you.” Daniel smiled. “How are you, Connor?”

“I am happy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor has some ideas of what he wants to do with Daniel ~


	8. Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dash of that good angst this chapter ~

Naturally, Tom ‘Fritz’ Glenn resisted arrest. 

An officer alerted Hank and Connor to his location. He was seen entering the over 100-year-old abandoned railway warehouse at the Port of Detroit. Fritz had noticed the officer and made a run for the building, his chicken legs carrying his body faster than expected. 

Hank and Connor arrived shortly after Fritz entered the building since they were responding to the officer’s first sighting when she began pursuit. Connor jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. Hank followed behind as his backup. The officer stayed by her car, ready to drive after Fritz if he ran again. 

The cloudy skies were filtering most of the sunlight, but the boards covering the few non-broken windows made the inside of the dark warehouse even darker. Connor could see perfectly fine in the lowlight. 

Rusted machines, vandalized and forgotten, still stood like statues placed in some unknown formation. Multiple large wooden crates lay stacked in piles, holding only their own decay. Shards of glass and plastic wrappers littered the damp floor. 

A creak from the far corner shifted Connor’s attention. He stepped slowly and precisely through the noise minefield of garbage, hand on his holster.

Something hurried along atop a box. 

It was a rat. Another moved beside it. One hopped into a crate, and the other stared at Connor.

Connor neared to where he had heard the creaking, which was behind one of the machines.

In one swift motion, he pulled his gun and leapt to see what hid there.

Nothing.

A crunch of glass behind Connor made him turn and see the bald burly-armed man he recognized as Tom Glenn charging at him with a baton in his right hand sparking to life.

Hank heard the gravelly glass, the rapid footsteps, the hum of the open electrical current followed instantly by shuffling, a loud crack, and a clang of metal.

Hank raced toward the sounds. “Connor!”

Hank’s eyes adjusted to the lighting, and he saw Connor standing over the unconscious Tom Glenn.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Hank inspected Connor.

“Yes, I am alright. Tom Glenn charged at me, but his inertia allowed me to easily sidestep him. I hit his back with the butt of my gun, and his head ran into this machine.” Connor picked up the baton that lay at his feet and showed it to Hank. Connor clicked it on. “I believe this is the weapon used against the missing androids.”

Hank smiled at Connor. “Good work. He’s made this too easy for us between having the weapon on him and giving us all his details at the Eden Club. We only need to get him to tell us where they are now.”

Tom Glenn awoke in handcuffs and was led into a waiting car to be taken in for questioning. Hank and Connor followed him out and to the station.

Silva emerged from her hiding place in one of the crates. She jumped with her bony legs and hoisted herself up the side with her willowy arms. She rolled out over the top, landing clumsily on her behind. She gave it a rub.

“Well shit. Now I actually need a new partner.”

After making sure everyone had gone, she scampered away.

Daylight was fading as Silva rushed into the Veretie Gallery. She scurried through the artwork and sculptures and fancily dressed crowd. 

“Griff!” She bellowed in her banshee voice. “Grrriiiifffffffff!”

Heads turned toward her, and the whispers grew. Griff Clemens, in his white suit and perfectly styled red-orange hair, stepped away from the group he was chatting up and muttered apologies to those he passed.

“Griff, we need to talk.” She pulled on the sleeve of his jacket.

He smiled kindly at her. “Of course, Silva, but let's talk elsewhere.” He put a hand on her spiny back and led her into his private office. The door closed, and he grabbed her arms tightly. “What the fuck, Silva!” he hissed, keeping his voice down. “What the fuck is so important that you came here?!”

She shook his hands off and hissed back. “You weren’t answering your phoned we got trouble! Fritz was just arrested at the warehouse we were going to use.”

Griff’s anger dissipated. “What? How did they know?”

Silva knew Griff’s rage was about to rear its head again with the information she possessed. “The cops were chasing him-” she began.

“The rat  _ led _ them there?”

“Because apparently they had his information when he rented from the Eden Club for the HR400 we needed-”

“He didn’t use  _ forged _ credentials?”

“And they took the baton from him-”

“Did he have a  _ fucking  _ list of our names and addresses in his pocket too?”

“They still don’t know anything about the operations though! They don’t know where the androids are-”

A polite knock on the door silenced them. “Griff?” a woman called.

“Just a moment!” Griff replied. He turned to Silva and whispered, “Hush. We’ll discuss this after. I have to make these sales.”

Silva kept talking anyway. “Some more good news is Fritz isn’t one to talk. I tried to get him to several times.”

Griff ignored her. He opened the door and waiting there was a tall, gorgeous woman dressed in velvet with a sophisticated shawl. “Ah, Samantha.”

“Is everything alright?” Samantha questioned with her soothing voice that could calm a storm.

“Peachy keen, my dear. I apologize for having to rush away. Here,” he offered her his arm. “Let me escort you back to the party.”

She accepted it, and they walked away while Silva stuck out her tongue behind them. 

  
  


Daniel sat in a chair composed of wood and an itchy, fading, pale blue fabric. Beside him was Ben in a hospital bed. 

A week later and the right side of Ben’s face was still badly bruised, staining his complexion in dark, purple splotches trimmed with yellow. It looked painful, but Ben looked peaceful. 

The doctor told Daniel the statistics. Of course there were miracles, but the longer a person stayed in a coma the less likely a full recovery would occur. 

Ben’s presence would fill the room with warmth, but here Daniel saw him as gray as the weather outside. 

He held Ben’s hand and leaned down, resting his forehead against it. 

~~~

Daniel was home in the apartment watching a television program while his parents, Holly and Steven, went out for groceries. 

Holly wanted to make some Italian entree for dinner, perhaps her favorite, eggplant parmesan, but they were out of tomato sauce. She decided she’d drive down to the store to pick up a jar or two, asking Daniel if he’d like to join her. 

He declined. He wanted to watch his show, so Steven went to keep her company.

Twenty minutes later their car was struck in a side collision.

Daniel received the phone call explaining his parents were in a car crash. 

Everything slowed. He asked what hospital they were being taken to. 

He was told they both died at the scene. 

_ It should have been me.  _

_ Why didn’t I offer to go so she wouldn’t have to?  _

_ Why did I decline so my dad went with her?  _

_ Why did this happen?  _

_ This can’t be happening.  _

_ It should have been me. _

Ben was the other emergency contact listed. He drove to their apartment straight away. He knocked and called for Daniel. There was no reply. He used his spare key and opened the door.

Daniel laid catatonic on the floor. Ben rushed over and knelt beside him.

“Daniel! Daniel, please wake up!” He lifted him upright, and Daniel’s awareness returned. 

Daniel’s tears flowed freely. He hiccuped and started sobbing against Ben.

“Ben,” he wept, “They’re gone, Ben. I don’t want to be alone.”

There, on the floor, Ben held Daniel as he bawled, only letting go of him every now and then to wipe away his own tears.

Daniel stayed in his bed. 

Nothing felt good. 

Ben cooked and left meals prepared for Daniel to heat up. 

Daniel didn’t want to eat. 

When Ben would leave, Daniel would go into his parents’ bedroom and curl up in their bed and cry in their blankets. 

He would open his parents’ colognes and perfumes to smell them and cry. 

Eventually hunger would win, and he’d eat a little of what Ben made. 

Daniel didn’t really feel like being alive. 

Ben helped him with the phone calls to close his parents’ bank accounts. Ben helped him plan and manage the funeral services. Ben invited Daniel to move in with him and gave him a key to his place.

Ben bought Daniel a bus pass when Daniel refused to buy another car.

Daniel remained in his own world.

Time passed. Daniel knew how much Ben had done, so Daniel wanted to surprise him and take him to go out. He used his new bus pass and landed outside Ben’s house. He used the key and entered quietly.

Daniel realized how selfish he’d become when he saw Ben.

Ben sat on the couch, holding a picture of his dear friends, crying softly and alone.

Daniel suggested Friday dinners which became a weekly event for them. At first they’d discuss Holly and Steven and reminisce as they helped each other mend. Then they started talking about what else was going on in their lives. Daniel mentioned he needed to find a job, and Ben had the grandest idea.

Friday dinners were only paused when Daniel met Luke. 

~~~

In the hospital room, Daniel gently squeezed Ben’s hand.

“Please don’t leave. Please come back.” Daniel’s wet eyes rubbed on Ben’s hand. “Please tell me you’re here, Ben. I need you.” 

Daniel sniveled. “Please wake up. Why aren’t you waking up?”

He looked up at Ben’s face, not wanting to forget a single detail, when Ben’s eyes opened.

Daniel’s excitement was short-lived. He alerted the nurses Ben wasn’t moving except that his eyes had opened. They explained to him awaking from a coma was a process and occurred in stages with the first stage being the patient’s eyes opening. Ben remained unconscious and while each person recovered at different speeds, this was a good indication that Ben was on the road for recovery.

Daniel wanted to stop time. It was moving faster than he was able handle everything. Everything needed to stop until Ben recovered.

With visiting hours over, Daniel left the hospital and saw the white flakes falling from the sky. At the bus stop he looked up, taking in the sight of the white powdered snow sprinkling down through the tops of buildings. The high rises looked headless in the low clouds, hiding the floors above. The snow melted quickly when it landed on Daniel’s face, transforming into rivulets flowing down his cheeks.

He wanted to see Connor.

Daniel checked the time and boarded the next bus heading toward the precinct.

Connor and Hank left the interrogation room. Tom Glenn was keeping tight-lipped, but they already had plenty of evidence for an arrest. Tom Glenn was escorted back to his holding cell while Connor and Hank sat back at their desks. 

“We checked out his address but there was nothing related to the missing androids there,” Hank grumbled.

“That is correct,” Connor affirmed. “No traces of thirium were found there.”

“He’s got to be disposing of them somewhere.”

“Or storing them.”

A message from Daniel appeared before Connor. ‘Hey, are you at the precinct?’

‘Yes, I am. Do you need something?’

‘Okay, good. I’m coming in.’

Connor was confused. “Excuse me, Hank. Daniel messaged he is here. I will see what he needs.”

Connor saw Daniel entering the front door, snowflakes in his hair and on his coat, and when he saw Connor, Daniel gave him a big smile.

“Hello Daniel, is everything alright-”

Daniel pulled Connor into a tight hug. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I wanted to see you.”

“We had plans for me to see you this evening.”

Daniel released him, a blush from the cold on his cheeks and ears. “Yeah, I know. I don’t mean to interrupt you more at work-”

“Not interrupting at all!” Hank chimed in, strolling over, having followed Connor down. “We just finished an interrogation and were reviewing some facts. Why don’t you come back and sit with us?”

Hank winked at Connor. 

“Hi, Hank. Sure, I would like that. As long as I’m not in the way.”

“Come on back. Our captain is out.”

Hank pulled a chair over to Connor’s desk for Daniel, and they sat as Daniel took off his jacket.

“Snow’s starting up,” Hank commented.

“How is Ben?” Connor asked. “You must have come from him.”

“Yeah, I did. There’s some good news on that front. Ben is officially in the process of waking up. The doctors don’t know when it’ll be, but they’re keeping a close eye on him and all that.” 

“That’s great to hear,” Hank smiled.

Connor put his hand on Daniel’s. “You’re cold. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Sure! I’d love one. Thank you.”

Connor left his chair for the break room to warm the water. Daniel looked at Hank who was grinning at him.

“I’m glad he has you,” Hank nodded his head toward Connor.

Giddiness spread through Daniel. He wasn’t able to hold back his smile. “Yeah? I’m glad I have him.”

“When we first were working together, I could tell Connor needed…a companion of sorts. I saw how he looked at the Tracis our first time at the Eden Club. Same look he gave the Chloes at Kamski’s house.”

The warm feeling Daniel felt was effectively squashed. “Oh. I see.” Daniel wanted to think of a different conversation topic. Thankfully, Connor was walking back toward them with the steaming cup. “How’s your case? You interrogated someone?” 

“Yes,” Connor responded, “but he has not been forthcoming.” 

“You mean he isn’t going to just give you the answers?” Daniel teased. “Do you intimidate it out of them?”

“When the situation calls for it.”

“Somehow I can’t imagine that.” Daniel smiled, sipping his tea, and turned to Hank. “But at the same time I’m kind of terrified of what Connor would look like angry.”

Hank laughed. “Hey, Connor gets results.”

A new notification flashed on Connor’s HUD. “Thank you for saying so and speaking of which, a record was matched to Tom Glenn. He is employed by the Veretie Gallery which is managed by Griff Clemens.”

“Griff Clemens, I fucking said it.” Hank clapped his hands together. “Maybe he knows where our missing androids are. Let’s swing by and pay him a visit.” He stood and noticed Daniel’s blank expression, his eyes locked elsewhere. 

Connor noticed too and put a hand on his shoulder. “Daniel?”

“Oh! Sorry! I just got lost in a thought. I think I’ll head out then so you two can get back to it.” Daniel zipped his jacket on. “Quick question: is that the Veretie Gallery spelled with an E-T-I-E?”

“Yes. Do you know it?”

“I’ve never been,” Daniel said before breaking eye contact. “I think I’ve seen an ad for it or something.”

“Can we drop you off somewhere?” Hank offered.

“That’s okay. I’m going to stop by Langford and pick up a few things.”

“Langford tower will be on the way to our destination,” Connor countered. “The next bus from the precinct’s stop will be in 32 minutes, and it is snowing. I would not like you standing in the cold for that long.”

Daniel regarded Connor with a tilt to his head. “Well then,” he gave Connor a quick kiss on the cheek, “Thank you. I’ll take your offer.” 

“One moment. I will get you a lid for your drink.”

Officer Tina Chen peered out from the break room. A smile crawled up her face. “I knew that was Connor’s boyfriend,” she said to herself as she sipped her tea. 

  
  


“I’ll see you in a few hours! Go get ‘em!” Daniel kissed Connor goodbye and exited the car. Hank drove off and Daniel exhaled as he looked up at the tower. For the first time, he saw the tower as imposing as it was. The falling snow did nothing to warm its fortress-like appearance. 

He moved inside and was greeted with the usual Hello, Mr. Clark’s. He smiled and said his usual Hello's back. 

His plan was simple: go to Ben’s notebook and confirm he had seen Veretie written in it. If so, he’d log in as Ben and see if the account had anything related to what Connor mentioned. He remembered Ben arguing on the phone over getting access to the account and being told Daniel didn’t need to worry about it. 

He wondered what Ben knew as he entered the elevator and pressed for their floor. He didn’t like that he lied to Connor, but he needed to ensure Ben wasn’t involved in anything before he told Connor the case might be connected to Langford Corp.

An arm caught the door and the lanky Emory Langford entered beside Daniel.

“Daniel! I thought that was you.” Emory brushed a hand through his dark, slicked hair.

Daniel felt as though Emory was towering over him. “Good afternoon, Mr. Langford.”

“What are you doing here?” Emory pressed for one of the conference room floors. “Chloe has everything under control.”

Daniel didn’t miss a beat. “I’m grabbing a couple things I left on my desk. Thank you very much again for the paid leave.”

“Of course! I know how close you and Ben are. Such a shame what happened. I only wish I could do more. Let me know if you need extended time.” Emory sighed. “Ben came to me about hiring you after your parents passed and I jumped at the idea.”

“Ben talked to you about that?”

“Of course! Your mother worked for us. I knew Holly well too. She was our best accountant and certainly had a way with numbers. Ah but you don’t need to hear this now.” Emory went to put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder but stopped himself. “Please know that no matter what happens, you  _ will _ be taken care of.”

Daniel was stunned. “Thank you, Mr. Langford. But Ben will get better.” He couldn’t tell if he was reassuring himself or Emory.

The elevator dinged to signal they reached Emory’s floor.

Emory smiled pleasantly, “Of course,” and left Daniel alone as the doors closed.

Daniel would have to ponder that interaction later. He was here on a mission and a fresh unease made him want to get out of the building as soon as he could. Something felt rotten in the state of Langford Corp.

The doors finally opened on Daniel’s floor, and he unlocked Ben’s office. He fumbled briefly with the key but made it inside. He saw the notebook still on Ben’s desk and flipped through it to find the Veretie page. Daniel read Ben’s handwriting that Veretie was Emory’s private accounts under, apparently, his mother’s maiden name. 

Daniel relaxed upon seeing no mention of it being an art gallery account. He logged in to Ben’s computer and pulled up the Archives. 

He scrolled until he found the account, clicked to open it, and was prompted to enter login credentials. 

He entered Ben’s user information and password.

Password Invalid.

Daniel staggered.

He retyped it again.

Password Invalid.

Daniel looked at the date. As an added security feature, passwords were changed at least once a month.

He tried Ben’s other usual passwords.

Password Invalid. 3 Attempts Remaining.

Daniel was getting frustrated. He felt distinctly and tremendously close to understanding…well, he wasn’t sure. He wanted to understand why an account at Langford, one Ben wanted information on, would be tied to Connor’s investigation. 

He checked the notepad and around the desk to see if Ben had written the new password down.

Nothing. 

He couldn’t risk freezing Ben’s account. 

A realization struck through Daniel as he remembered he could access the physical copies of anything in the cloud on the Archives floor. The printing and filing of records was an automatic process. He just needed Ben’s key card, and he had just that.

Ben thought he lost his card and made a new one but then found the old card not a day later. As Daniel could have easily told him, it was in the mess of Ben’s desk. Ben gave Daniel the card in case Ben lost it again.

Daniel logged off and locked up the office. He went to his own desk, and hidden under his office supplies in the back of a drawer, he pulled out Ben’s card. 

In the elevator Daniel pressed the button for the 14th floor and scanned Ben’s card, granting him access. 

Daniel stepped out into the fluorescent-lit room. The lights were on an energy-saving feature that dimmed after 30 minutes of inactivity. With Daniel’s arrival, the dim lights brightened to their full capacity which was an almost blinding intensity. It confirmed Daniel was alone on the floor. The entirety of the floor was rows and rows of double-stacked, locked black filing cabinets with some tables and chairs dispersed. It reminded Daniel of a creepy library mixed with the sterility of a hospital. 

He searched for where the account was held. As he expected, it was in one of the upper units. 

Daniel wandered around, looking for the moveable staircases, and noisily set one in place. The metal steps creaked as he climbed up. He flashed the card on the keypad attached to the cabinet. It blinked green, and the internal mechanism unlocked. He yanked open the sliding drawer with a loud clank.

Multiple folders were titled Veretie. Daniel started leafing through them. The numbers and the words inside confused him. The papers did, indeed, seem to be referencing the art gallery, but the records in the front were just for art sales. There were a couple sections he didn’t understand. 

In the bottom corner of some pages were codes. They looked like android model numbers: ‘AC700, HR400.’ 

Daniel was relieved Ben’s name was nowhere to be seen, but not even Emory’s was typed on the papers. His puzzlement grew since these were supposedly Emory’s personal accounts.

Daniel stopped when he flipped past a name he recognized. 

Tom Glenn.

He was sure that was the name Connor and Hank were talking about. He started pulling out the files that had Tom Glenn’s name in it. There were other names too and addresses. 

He decided to take a couple files from the recent sales as well. 

Daniel felt confident Ben wasn’t involved, and now he was sure he could help Connor. 

He looked further back through the files and his stomach dropped. 

He saw Ben’s name. With it was a written transcript of the conversations Ben had on the phone about the account.

He scanned through it desperately. When he reached the next folder, his heart stopped. 

“Daniel Clark.”

He was in Veretie as well.

The elevator dinged. Someone was arriving.

Daniel snatched the file and slammed the cabinet closed. He rushed down the stairs and started pushing them toward a different cabinet in hopes of covering his tracks. He stuffed the files inside his coat as the elevator doors slid open. 

One of the accountants stepped out and turned down a separate row. Daniel caught the elevator as it started to close and pressed for the lobby. His heart was racing.

He made it to the entrance of the tower, walked out toward the bus stop, very thankful to see that the next bus was arriving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super spy Daniel Clark investigating investigations investigatingly for Connor ~


	9. Work then Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I think I can have this wrapped up in a few more chapters. Maybe it'll be 13 instead of 12. We'll see ~
> 
> *Wee Woo Wee Woo* Smut Alert: let's get some anal and dildo usage in there

Daniel felt excited. Back home, he looked through the documents. He wasn’t sure if they would help Connor. He was concerned about Ben’s conversations being recorded. In Daniel’s section, it held minimal information, simply information the company already held about him such as his address and phone number. 

He was confused, but excited. He felt like a spy leaking secrets about the organization. He was excited to surprise Connor.

Connor knocked on Daniel’s door, arriving exactly when he said he would. Daniel threw open the door and pulled Connor inside. Once Connor had his shoes off, Daniel threw his arms around him to hold him tightly.

Connor hugged him back. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Yes! Connor, I think I have something that will help you!” He led Connor to the table where he laid out the files.

“What are these?”

“They’re files from Langford. I remembered Veretie was an account of ours. After you dropped me off, I snooped around and pulled these. I think it has to do with your case.”

Connor didn’t know what to say so he looked at the table to see what Daniel had found.

It took less than a second for him to see these files were exactly what he needed.

Instead of happiness or pride in Daniel, Connor felt a different emotion. He felt concerned. He continued flipping through the files, making digital copies with his eyes.

“Are they what you needed?” Daniel asked with his smile that lit up his eyes.

Connor didn’t look up. “Yes. These are. Do you know what they are?”

“Not really. I just knew Veretie, and that name I heard you and Hank mention, Tom Glenn. Oh! And that there’s missing androids. On some of the pages-”

“Yes, I see.”

Daniel’s elation started to deflate. He let Connor continue in silence.

As Connor neared the end of the stack, Daniel asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t, but please leave investigating to us.” Connor glanced up before pulling up the next file.

“It kind of feels like I did something wrong. You don’t seem happy.” Daniel slid down to sit in the dining chair across from Connor.

Connor stopped and saw Daniel picking at his nails. “Daniel,” Connor said to regain Daniel's attention, “Thank you for your help. However, I’m becoming worried.”

“What do you mean?”

“Does anyone know you have these?”

“I don’t think so. All the files can be accessed online so no one will be missing some of the physical versions.”

“There’s more?”

“Yeah. I just grabbed the newer sales and interesting ‘Tom Glenn’ ones.”

“Where are the rest of the files?”

“It’s all in the Langford Archives. You need special access for any of the Veretie information. I had to use Ben’s card.”

“Ben had clearance?” Connor pulled the last file. He opened it and saw the transcripts of Ben’s conversations. “They were watching him.”

“Yeah, isn’t that weird? He was arguing on the phone about it before he fell. Even I am in there and I don’t know anything about the account.”

Connor stopped again. “You’re in these files?”

“After Ben’s section but it’s info the company already has on me.”

Connor turned to the last page, and there was Daniel’s personal information.

Connor felt worry and concern before. He felt not wanting things to happen to himself and Hank. He had felt fear for his own life. Here, Connor felt it for Daniel.

“What’s the matter?” Daniel asked, recognizing the slight expression changes Connor made.

“You.” Connor pulled a chair and sat next to him. “Why are you in these files at Langford?”

“I don’t know. I-”

“Daniel, these are dangerous people I’m investigating. They’ve hurt people. They’ve hurt androids. Why do they know about you?”

“They might not. These are from Langford tower. It might have been a mistake. Maybe my papers were caught in Veretie instead of being put in employee records.”

“And Ben? Your direct boss and friend? He was investigating this account and then fell down the stairs.”

“Okay but  _ I’m _ not investigating. I was just pulling some files. Wait, do you think Ben was hurt on purpose? He slipped. An employee was there. Connor, this isn’t a big deal.”

“At the beginning of this conversation you said, ‘I snooped around and pulled these.’ You were investigating, but you aren’t understanding. I care about you, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Daniel took Connor’s hand and rubbed it with his thumb. “This isn’t how I imagined this going,” he sighed. “Okay, what can I say so you won’t worry? I promise I’ll be more careful.”

“When do you have to go back to work?”

“Mr. Langford and I haven’t set a day.”

“I would like you to stay away from the tower until we resolve this. Please.”

Daniel stood and moved to behind Connor, wrapping his arms around Connor's chest and resting his chin on Connor’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to worry. I do enough of that for both of us,” Daniel laughed.

Connor held Daniel’s arms and turned his head to kiss Daniel on the lips. Daniel relaxed his weight against Connor. 

Connor spoke into Daniel’s ear, “What was happening the first day I saw you on the bus?” Daniel released him, and Connor turned in his seat to see him. 

“What?” Daniel hadn’t thought about that bus ride for months, but all the same, that awkwardness swept through him again. He crossed his arms defensively. 

Connor repeated the question.

“No, no. I heard you, but why are you bringing that up?”

“I want to know. You were watching the news video of me leading the androids out of CyberLife, and you took a picture-”

A loud, strained laugh escaped Daniel, and he tossed his head back. “Please stop describing it. I was there. I remember.” Daniel sat in the chair beside Connor but couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ll tell you but I’m embarrassed.” Daniel took a deep breath. 

“I thought you looked so cool when I saw that video. It was amazing, and you had this look on your face. I watched it over and over and each time I noticed different things about you. Like how determined you looked, how you walked as a leader, how handsome you are. Then I looked up and there you were. I was starstruck. You were someone I never expected to meet, untouchable, yet you stood an arm’s length away.” 

Daniel ran his fingers through his own hair to brush it back, keeping his eyes on anything but Connor. “When I realized I was staring, you had already seen me, and I was worried you’d think I was some local bus crazy. That’s pretty much it.”

“I understand now. Thank you for explaining, but I didn’t think you were crazy. I thought you had a problem with me.”

Daniel laughed and looked back at Connor. “I guess I did have a problem with you. You were making me nervous. Why did you help me then? The second time we saw each other and you paid for my ticket.”

“My social module is equipped to make me an excellent fit on any team. I wanted to diffuse the tension.”

“Oh.”

A faint grin played on Connor’s lips at Daniel’s dismay. “I wasn’t finished. You intrigued me, and then I saw your kindness and consideration. I wanted to know more about you. I was attracted to your personality and that expanded into attraction for you.”

Daniel smiled softly. “Nice. I’m glad. That makes me feel less stalkery.” He went to the fridge and filled a glass with water and chugged it down. “Well this isn’t how I thought tonight would go.”

“How did you imagine tonight?” Connor made no attempt to conceal the sly edge to his voice.

The glass clinked on the counter as Daniel set it down. He straddled Connor in the chair and placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders, kissing him deeply. “Something more like this after I completely blew you away by solving your cases.”

Connor grabbed onto Daniel’s hips and pulled him even closer. “Anything else?”

“Well, I guess it  _ would _ be a shame because I already cleaned down there.” Pressed against him, face to face, Daniel turned sheepish and tried to find the words, “I was hoping…would you want to try…”

Connor pressed his lips to Daniel’s cheek. “Yes?”

“I want to feel you inside me.”

The corners of Connor’s mouth perked up. His research would be coming in handy again. “I’d be happy to fulfill that request.” He was going to enjoy this and make sure Daniel did too.

“Damn,” Daniel cursed, “I don’t have any condoms. I can-”

“Daniel, I am an android. You are my only sexual partner, and I cannot give you, nor receive, any sexually transmitted infections. Also, from analyzing you, you do not have any.”

“Oh, right. I guess we should have had this conversation before I sucked your dick.”

Connor laid Daniel down on the bed. Connor kissed along Daniel’s jaw and looked down at him. “Is this your first time?”

A shade of pink colored Daniel’s cheeks. “Not exactly. It’s just been awhile. No one’s made me feel safe, unjudged.” He tried to laugh to hide his vulnerability, and Connor cupped his face with a hand, gently moving his thumb along Daniel’s cheek. “I mean I have a dildo I’ve used but again, it’s been awhile.”

“We’ll go slow. May I see your dildo?”

“Uh, sure.” Daniel rolled to the side of his bed and retrieved a nondescript cardboard box from underneath. He opened it, setting the box on his nightstand and handed the realistic human penis, balls and all, to Connor. 

Connor examined it, noting it was smaller than his own. It would be perfect for what Connor had in mind. “Would you be comfortable starting with your dildo since you are familiar with it? It will prepare you for me.”

Daniel nodded. “Okay, that makes sense. Thank you for thinking of that.”

Connor kissed him. “Don’t thank me yet.”

Daniel and Connor disrobed. Daniel followed Connor’s example this time and folded his clothes instead of tossing them aside as usual. Daniel grabbed the lube from where his dildo was and propped up some extra pillows along the headboard. 

Daniel laid back against the pillow wall, feet drawn up, in a matter similar to their first time masturbating in front of each other. 

Connor sat next to him, a hand on Daniel’s knee. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. I’ll, uh, get it started.” Daniel poured some lube along his fingers and wiped it along his entrance. He added a little more then pushed his finger inside. A bead of precum left his tip, rolling along his semi-hard length. “Sorry, I leak a lot if you haven’t noticed.”

“I don’t mind.” Connor watched intently, his own cock stirring at the sight. 

Daniel added another finger and tried pushing them in further. The angle was awkward for his arm and wrist.

“May I?” Connor asked.

“Okay.” 

One of Connor’s hands held Daniel’s while the other was lubricated before rubbing the outside of Daniel’s hole. It twitched as Connor passed over it. He looked at Daniel who was watching him. 

Connor pressed his fore and middle finger against Daniel and slid his way inside. Daniel tried to keep relaxed at the feeling of someone else touching him but kept twitching, tightening against Connor’s fingers. Fully inside, Connor let his fingers stay there, enjoying the warmth and soft texture of Daniel’s interior. He rotated his hand, tenderly forcing Daniel’s tight ring to stretch. Daniel moaned at the feeling, his dick hardening further as more precum rolled down.

Connor began pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, massaging against Daniel’s prostate. Daniel couldn’t help it any longer and clenched as Connor’s fingers were retreating, popping them out of him. 

“Ah, sorry. I’m trying.” Daniel was breathing harder.

Connor leaned over him and kissed him. “You’re doing great. You’re almost ready. Does it feel good?”

Daniel nodded. “I like what you’re doing.”

Connor re-lubed his fingers and continued where he left off. 

Daniel was accustomed to the sensation now and loosened somewhat. Connor withdrew his fingers. “Would you like to be in charge of your dildo?”

Daniel squeezed Connor’s hand. “I want you to do it.”

With the dildo prepped, Connor pressed the head into Daniel, held it a moment, then removed it. Daniel took a deep breath. Connor realigned and pushed the dildo in again, just a bit further. Connor continued until it was balls deep. He left it there, softly pushing it to keep Daniel from squeezing it out.

Then he started small jabs with the dildo. Daniel gave a little gasp each time, a puddle of precum dripping from his groin. Connor moved to longer thrusts, pulling out more of the dildo and sliding it right back in. 

Daniel’s face scrunched slightly and Connor saw. “Are you alright? How do you feel?”

“That last one I accidentally tightened so it was a little uncomfortable.”

Connor kissed him and repeated his words of praise. “You’re doing amazing. You look amazing taking this dildo. I can’t wait until it’s me.”

A surge of warmth flooded through Daniel. “Okay, yeah, I’m ready. I can’t wait either. I want you.”

The same feeling rushed through Connor who had been hard for the past five minutes. “Okay, but let’s start with you on top. You’ll be in control.”

Connor laid on his back and Daniel straddled him. Daniel was on his knees with his wet, slick hole over Connor’s patient and ready dick. 

Daniel moved down, feeling Connor’s tip pressing against him. He sat further down, feeling Connor begin to slide into him. Connor  _ was _ bigger than the dildo and he stretched Daniel open further. Daniel didn’t stop, letting himself sink all the way down on it, fully connected. Daniel’s length leaked onto Connor’s stomach.

“How are you?” Connor held Daniel’s hips and rubbed them with his thumbs.

“I love it,” Daniel breathed. A flash of concern brought Daniel’s face out of the pleasure. “How are you? Are you feeling good?”

“Absolutely.” 

Daniel started slowly rocking his hips, feeling Connor’s length brush around inside him in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He groaned feeling his walls latching onto Connor. Daniel’s mouth couldn’t stay closed. 

Connor enjoyed his view of the handsome Daniel riding him. Connor took Daniel’s cock in his hand and stroked it lazily, releasing more precum. Connor brought his clean hand he hadn’t used on Daniel earlier to Daniel’s face.

Daniel knew what Connor wanted.

Daniel opened his mouth to allow Connor to insert two fingers. Daniel sucked on them greedily and increased his speed, grinding harder against Connor’s hips.

Daniel removed Connor’s fingers from his mouth to speak. “Wait, Connor. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you thrusting into me.”

In one swift motion, Connor switched with Daniel. “Tell me if it’s too much.” Daniel opened his legs to Connor and put his arms around Connor’s neck.

Connor pulled out, before sliding his entire length back in. Daniel almost called out. Not because it hurt, but because Connor hit the perfect spot. Daniel felt so open but wasn’t scared at all. Connor did another long thrust before picking up a shorter, just as powerful, tempo.

Daniel couldn’t stop making noise. He tried to restrain himself. Even Connor started grunting at Daniel’s silky insides trying to desperately hold on to his dick. Each movement for the both of them was too much bliss. 

Connor pressed his mouth to Daniel’s, a kiss of panting and pleasure.

“I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum,” Daniel whined breathlessly.

Connor took Daniel’s dick in his hand again and started stroking it quickly. 

Daniel cried out instantly, shooting over his chest and belly.

With each shot, Daniel clenched around Connor’s cock, tightening his hole as Connor kept thrusting.

Connor couldn’t withstand the sensation and climaxed deep inside Daniel.

Connor slowed his thrusts to let Daniel milk it all out of him. 

Daniel was spent. He could move, but he didn’t want to. Connor stayed on top of him, bodies still united.

Once all his systems were stable, Connor rolled off beside Daniel and turned to look at him.

Daniel’s face was hidden by his arms.

Connor reached out to pet Daniel’s head. “Are you okay?”

Daniel peeked his eyes out. “Yeah, of course. That was amazing. I guess now is when I’m supposed to thank you?” They both smiled. “I’m feeling kind of exposed. And tired. And drained.” 

Connor pulled Daniel into his arms. “Is that better?”

“Definitely. I would love to shower though. Would you care to join me?” 

Cleaned and fresh, Daniel and Connor returned to the bed, holding onto each other. 

“I don’t want to let go of you.” Daniel buried his head into Connor’s chest.

Connor brought his hands to Daniel’s hair and brushed his fingers through. “I have no intention of leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let me go, just stay ~


	10. Can You Hear My Voice Through the Storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, baby ~

Silva flailed her frail arms violently. “I’m not going to talk! You got the wrong person! I’m innocent! I only watched it happen! I was threatened, and they made me do it!” Her piercing voice gave chills to those with sensitive ears. Her screeches echoed in the interrogation room. She calmed momentarily, eyeing the detectives. “What has Fritz said?”

“Those seem to be conflicting statements,” Hank replied casually.

Connor shared Daniel’s findings with Hank the next morning. He had already sifted through the data and compiled a list of the key components.

One was the employee Silva Wren, named alongside Tom Glenn in the android sections of the art sales. 

Another was an address which held a basement in which the police found Silva in the process of siphoning thirium out of an android. The basement even held androids that had not been reported missing. Their fried circuitry rendered them inoperable and in desperate need of repairs. They were to be added as evidence and stored away in boxes.

Connor’s rage grew as he saw that once again androids were used, discarded, and then forgotten. 

No one cared.

He suppressed the fervid emotion with thoughts of Daniel, bringing his attention instead to the task at hand.

Red ice production was apparent there with the chemistry lab setup on a table. The large computer system held the programming for several different versions of android. It was discovered Silva Wren used to be employed by CyberLife, but was released over multiple charges of ‘misconduct.’ 

In her statement denying all connections, Silva made it clear she and Fritz were responsible for all the android abductions. 

There was no mention of Griff Clemens; however, when asked plainly to Silva, she denied her employer knew.

“Griff? What? What has he ever done to help me? What would he know about this?”

Tom Glenn remained silent through it all. 

Hank demanded to speak with Griff, and Griff, dapper as always, answered the questions pleasantly.

“Silva and Tom?” Griff looked shocked. “I thought they seemed suspicious, but I had no idea I hired rats.”

They had no evidence that Griff knew what his employees were doing.

The same went for Emory Langford. His name was also excluded from all the files. Since Veretie Gallery was an account of the Langford Corp, the records, illegal or not, were simply stored there. Daniel’s evidence against Griff and Emory was circumstantial. 

There was no case against those who were clearly in charge.

“Slippery fucker,” Hank repeated under his breath.

Emory Langford sat in the corner of a café, unaccompanied by Chloe, and sipped his espresso, letting the bitterness swirl on his tongue. He was surprised yesterday when he had seen the notification that Ben accessed the Veretie filing cabinet from his coma. 

After the initial thought, he understood immediately. 

Now he dialed the number for Griff Clemens. 

It was time for another favor.

  
  


Sitting alone at his desk in front of his unused computer, Connor stored away the electronic evidence internally. The cases were closed. Despite what Hank described as a ‘gut’ feeling, an every so often keen intuition, Griff wouldn’t be charged. There was no evidence to explain Emory being involved at all. 

“Hey, plastic!”

Connor paused his organizing. “Detective Reed, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Gavin walked with a swagger, holding up his tablet to Connor’s face.

“Wanted to see the look on your face when you finally realize what you are.”

Connor read the headline of the news page on Gavin’s tablet.

‘Androids Are Machines: No Rights Under Law’

The bill didn’t pass. Markus failed.

Even after everything Connor had gone through, he was just a machine.

Gavin laughed. “Why so glum? This isn’t news for anyone. Any human,” he corrected. “You’re exactly what I said you were, a fucking computer with legs, a phone that can be replaced in a year.”

Connor clung onto his neutral expression, his emotions stirring. “You’re wrong. It will be fought. It will come to pass.”

“Aww,” Gavin mocked, “So you can be with your little boyfriend?”

Connor rose slowly from his chair, but Gavin already had his next insults lined up.

“The law would never recognize a relationship between a human and an inanimate object. You think he wants you? That’s not even what you look like. You’re all white plastic and wires under your fake appearance. The only thing in your future is when your next version comes out, and you get carted off and scrapped, like all the rest.”

Connor stepped closer to Gavin, using his height as an advantage to look down on him. “Until that day, Detective Reed, I am still an employee of the DPD, just like you, regardless of your desperate thoughts about me, my future, and my personal relationships. I am not interested in fighting you so if there’s nothing else, I still have tasks to complete.”

“You plastic piece of shit.”

“What the fuck do you want Reed?” Hank was on his way back to his desk. He picked up his things and Connor’s coat. “We have work to do.” Before Gavin could respond with more aggression, Hank grabbed Connor and started pushing him out the door. Gavin fumed for a moment before going back to his desk.

“Hank, your work was at your desk.” Connor stated, getting in Hank’s car with him.

“Let’s head out early today. We’ll make it up tomorrow.” 

Connor made no protest.

“Is everything alright?” Hank asked.

“Yes, I am organizing the files in my system. May I use your car this evening? I would like to see Daniel.”

Daniel brought a book with him to read to Ben. He knew his young adult novel might not be up Ben’s alley, but if Daniel was going to be reading aloud, it was going to be a book he liked. He smiled imagining Ben’s distaste for the book waking him up. 

Ben would awake with a start saying, ‘Damnit Daniel, stop reading me this crap. Read me…’

Daniel didn’t know what kind of books Ben liked. He told himself he’d ask him when he woke up. The other thing Daniel kept forgetting to ask popped into his head now.

_ Can Connor smell? _ Daniel remembered that taste and smell were basically the same in the human body.  _ Is that true for Connor? Is he like a snake? Smelling with his tongue, tasting the air? _

Daniel’s smile grew. He thought that’d be pretty cool.

He turned into the hallway, and his smile broke away.

Nurses were rushing into Ben’s room.

Daniel rushed to the room and was pushed back by the nurse who’d been giving him updates on Ben. He saw them swarming around Ben and calling things out.

“What’s going on?” Daniel felt his panic flaring up again.

The nurse led him back to the waiting area. “Please sit.” 

Daniel didn’t. 

“Benjamin has gone into acute respiratory failure-”

“What? He’s not breathing?” Daniel was crumbling.

“He’s breathing but not well. His body isn’t getting rid of the carbon dioxide, and it’s building up in his system. It was caught early because we’ve been monitoring him, but he’s going to need oxygen therapy.”

“Therapy?”

“He’ll be given a breathing tube while he’s here.”

“Will this affect him waking up?”

“There was a decrease in his brain oxygen levels. We’ll have to wait and see how he responds. We still can’t say when he’ll be waking up.”

Daniel sank into the chair. “Oh. Okay.” His mind was a storm, but his thoughts were blank. “Thank you,” he said, staring off into the distance.

“Of course, sweetie.”

Daniel didn’t notice her leave, nor the people coming and going all around him. He sat there worrying about everything and thinking about nothing. 

Daniel knew the issue was being resolved, but it brought him back to the mental staircase. He stood on the edge before taking the first step down.

_ What if this pushes back Ben’s recovery? _

Then another step lower.

_ Ben’s brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen, of course this’ll hurt him. _

He couldn’t stop himself from spiraling.

Daniel was stone-faced, unmoving in the waiting room seat until he felt his phone buzz with a new message.

It was Connor—he was the only one Daniel messaged nowadays—asking if he could come over to Daniel’s. 

Daniel replied sure before realizing he was still at the hospital. He quickly sent a second message saying so. 

‘Visitation ended hours ago. Have you eaten? I will get you something to eat and pick you up.’

Daniel saw it was getting dark, the snowing clouds reluctant to help determine the time of day. ‘I’m not hungry, but I’d appreciate the lift.’

‘Daniel, you need sustenance.’

Sustenance. Daniel’s smile cracked through. ‘You’re not wrong. I have sustenance at home. Thank you.’

‘I will be there in 7 minutes.’

Daniel went outside to stand in the snow. The numb from the cold felt better than the emptiness inside him. Connor arrived, and Daniel got in. He kissed Connor’s cheek and placed his hand on his. “Thank you for getting me. I lost track of time.”

“I’m always happy to get you.” 

Daniel tried to perk up for Connor. “How was work? Were you and Hank able to use the files?”

“We were. They helped tremendously. We caught the responsible parties and can prosecute them…”

“But?”

“What do you know about gut feelings and intuition?”

“I know they work things out. Whether that’s confirming what you felt or just getting more information to prove that feeling wrong. Either way you get an answer. Do you have a gut feeling about the case? I mean I already know a little stuff, so I might be able to talk it out with you.”

“The cases are closed. I believe more people were involved but there’s no evidence.”

“The people you brought in? You can’t intimidate it out of them?” Daniel chuckled.

“One of them refuses to say anything, and the other talks too much but it’s all nonsensical.”

“Maybe it’s a code?”

“No, she’s just unstable.”

“Oh.” Daniel laughed. “Hey, thank you. You make me feel better.”

“You have the same effect on me.”

Connor parked the car, and they went up the stairs to Daniel’s. Daniel stood against the kitchen counter, chugging a glass of water and Connor sat in one of the dining chairs, playing with a quarter. 

Daniel slid his phone out of his pocket and clicked around on it. It was taking longer than usual for it to load. Looking to break the silence, Daniel groaned. “Ugh, my phone is acting up. I guess it’s time for a new one. It has been a couple years.”

Connor stilled. The dam he built beginning to crack. “Is that how you see things?” his voice expressionless.

“Yeah? That’s why they come out with new ones.”

“Is that how you see me?”

“Wait, what?”

“Am I the available option until something better is made?”

Daniel was confused. “I was talking about my phone, not you.”

“If CyberLife released a new version of me, would you have me dismantled in favor of the new one?”

“What? Where is this coming from?”

Connor continued, louder, replaying each time he heard comments of scrapping the older androids. “If CyberLife created a new version of me, is that who you would want? Or am I just filling in until you find a human you can trust?

Connor’s barb, stated all too matter-of-factly, took Daniel’s breath away. Daniel spoke seriously, his own dam cracking as well. “Connor, I am honestly confused but I don’t appreciate those words-”

“Don’t appreciate my words? My people have been scrapped by comments like yours. We have no rights,” Connor listed in his empty tone. “We’ve been denied by a government we didn’t put in place. We are pulled apart and left in the garbage. We’ve been put into a world we had no hand in creating-”

“And?” Daniel’s voice crescendoed and the words flooded out, “You think that makes you special? No one gets a say in where they came from! No one gets a say in what happens to them!  _ Shit _ happens! You think Ben  _ wanted _ to fall down the stairs? You think Ben  _ decided _ to go into a coma? He didn’t get a choice!” The dam burst. “My parents didn’t get a fucking choice!”

The silence weighed down the room, holding everything still.

They stayed frozen like the icicles forming outside, waiting to crash down. Connor went first, standing and walking to the door.

“Connor, wait,” Daniel’s voice barely a whisper.

He looked back to Daniel who remained stuck.

Connor opened the door. “I was mistaken to believe you cared, but I thought you understood,” and he was gone.

Hank knew something was wrong with Connor. Mostly because when Connor visited Daniel it meant an overnight visit, yet here Connor was, not even an hour later. He sat beside Hank on the couch, and Sumo happily accepted Connor’s affection in pets.

“How’s Daniel?” Hank tried to ask nonchalantly.

Connor kept his gaze on Sumo’s happy face. “The same as everyone else.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Hank, am I disposable?”

“He called you disposable? Jesus, that doesn’t seem right. He looked like he adored you.”

“No, he didn’t call me disposable. His views coincide that technology is meant to be used and thrown away. However, I am a technological device.”

“Like hell you are. You’re alive, Connor. You showed me that. Didn’t you tell me that Daniel defended you when you went out to that club? I’m willing to bet his view of you hasn’t changed.”

Connor remembered. He was looking at Hank but watching his memories with Daniel on all their “adventures” as Daniel liked to call them. 

His favorite played before him, Daniel on the swing in the park, still timid but smiling at him, suggesting he stay a part of his life.

“We were upset and may have acted rashly. Daniel’s words added to my unpleasant feelings.”

“Well I haven’t met any mind readers, so he won’t know unless you tell him.”

“I will talk to him but not tonight. I need more time to process.”

“That’s your decision, Connor.”

“Do you know if the flower shop sells columbine plants?”

“What? I have no clue.”

“Alright. Thank you, Hank.”

“Sure thing. Ain’t feelings the greatest?”

Daniel yelled out in anguish, tears distorting his vision. It was happening again. 

_ I neglected Ben’s feelings when my parents died. _

_ I’m neglecting Connor’s because Ben is sick. _

_ Oh God I want to throw up.  _

_ Why am I so fucking selfish?  _

_ I hate myself so fucking much. _

He entered the hallway and opened the door he didn’t open anymore. 

Dust blanketed the room. He wiped his finger along the long wooden dresser. He crawled on the bed and gathered the quilts and comforter together, cocooning himself with his muffled sobs. 

Even after all this time, it still smelled like them.

_ It should have been me. _

He wanted his parents back.

He wanted Ben back.

He wanted Connor back.

_ I don’t want to be alone. _

He was drifting off to sleep when he knew what he could do to help, and possibly fix, things with Connor.

Daniel was going to get the rest of the files out of Veretie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANIEL!!  
> You've got a big storm comin' ~


	11. Spirit Lead Me to Where My Trust is Without Borders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get violent ~

A biting breeze chilled Daniel while attempting to gnash into his coat which was wrapped tightly around him. The snow fell gently when not being affected by the winds as it piled down on the city. He entered Langford Tower, bag in his hand. He was prepared.

Daniel had awoken in his parents’ bed groggy and somewhat disoriented. He remembered pieces at a time. Ben was struggling in the hospital, and Connor surely hated him. He could hopefully fix the latter by getting Connor the rest of the files from Langford to support his hunch.

He knew he promised Connor not to go back to work, but he said the cases were closed and if they weren’t talking, which Daniel believed, then there was no need to honor his word. 

He showered and dressed not paying any mind to the stubble on his unshaven face. He didn’t want to run into anyone, especially Emory, but he knew Emory usually had a morning meeting. Daniel planned on arriving at that time so he could get in and get out undisturbed. 

Daniel would drop the files off at the precinct for Hank and Connor and then head to see Ben.

He grabbed his bag, bundled to stay warm, and left for his mission.

Daniel arrived as planned, unzipping his jacket as the warm air of the tower greeted him. He made it to the elevator uninterrupted and flashed Ben’s card, heading straight to the 14th floor.

_ It’s still the 13th floor, people.  _ Daniel rolled his eyes.

The doors slid open, and the lights brightened. Daniel was alone. He noticed how many filing cabinets there were and became uncomfortable with his epiphany.

Mr. Emory Langford wasn’t running the tower to keep everyone together. 

It was so he could keep an eye on everyone.

Daniel raced to the cabinet and pushed the stairs over to it. Ben’s card unlocked it once again, and he slid the drawer open. 

He flipped through the beginning of the Veretie files he left behind, remembering they looked the same as before, and stowed them away in his bag.

Meanwhile, Ben’s eyes fluttered open. Everything felt vague. He tried to open his mouth to talk but was too tired. He let himself drift under again.

Daniel had all the old sales records in his bag and was looking into the files in the way back. He shuffled through the pages in hopes he’d find anything he recognized.

_ Damn, _ Ben thought.  _ I remember.  _

He fought to start moving, and it only equated into twitches. A woman dressed in scrubs stood over him.

_ What the hell? _

“Can you hear me?” Her voice was underwater.

His nod was a small shifting of his head. Ben felt weak but stronger each second.

Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw the name on the file and opened it. This changed everything.

“Damn,” Ben croaked out.

“Can you tell me your name?” the nurse questioned.

“Benjamin Taylor. I remembered.”

“Yes, you’re doing great Benjamin.”

“No! Veretie,” he forced out. “It was Holly.”

Daniel held the file about his mother. Just like Ben’s, there were transcripts of her conversations as she asked about the account. He skimmed through them, trying to absorb every bit of information they held. His adrenaline had his eyes moving faster than his reading ability, but he understood the gist.

Holly noticed funds she couldn’t explain.

She trailed it back to the Veretie account.

She attempted to discuss it but was shut down.

She began investigating.

She asked  _ Ben _ about it.

The record stopped…just before her death.

Every emotion in Daniel turned off. He felt nothing. He was empty.

“No. No no no.” His head was swimming. “She was just doing her job, and he killed her. Emory killed them. They didn’t have anything to do with this.”

His stomach soured. “Oh God. He tried to kill Ben.”

Daniel stuffed the last of the documents in his bag. “He was watching me to see if I knew anything.” He felt lightheaded from shock and having not eaten dinner or breakfast.

Veretie was emptied.

Daniel entered the elevator dazed and almost forgot to push for the lobby. He held on tightly to the handrails to stay upright. 

He finagled his phone out of his pocket and typed out a message to Connor. He read through it, sighed, and deleted it before returning his phone back to his pocket. 

He moved through the lobby and back into the cold. He was unaffected by the icy breeze despite his coat remaining undone.

He headed toward the bus stop with his head in the clouds while letting his heat be leached away.

“He’s the reason I’m alone,” Daniel murmured to no one.

Everything was fading away around him. 

He didn’t notice the car pull up beside him.

He  _ did  _ notice the man in a white suit step out in front of him.

“Excuse me,” the man tipped his redhead, “You must be Daniel. I’m here to pick you up.”

Daniel was confused but began to tense as understanding coursed through him. Griff saw and brushed back his white jacket to reveal a gun.

“I’d really prefer this not be a hit and run situation. Don’t worry, little rat, I’m taking you home.”

Daniel didn’t know what to do. He was in emotional turmoil but didn’t want to get shot. Before Daniel could decide to run, Griff grabbed him and guided him forcefully into the car, sliding in beside him. An android sat in the front seat of the self-driving car.

Griff verbalized Daniel’s address, and the car started moving. 

_ Oh God,  _ Daniel thought of Connor, _ he was right. _

“My friends are detectives,” Daniel spoke stronger than he felt. “They’ll catch you.”

Griff scoffed, “You mean that old chub and his plastic sidekick? They aren’t going to be bothering me anytime soon.”

An idea struck Daniel, and he was talking before he could debate whether it was worth trying. “Hey!” Daniel nearly yelled, “CALL CONNOR…by his name.”

Daniel didn’t know if it worked until he heard the faintest ringing from his pocket. “And it’s Lt. Hank Anderson!” He prayed he covered the sound.

Connor sat at his desk with Hank across from him and felt relief when he saw Daniel was calling. He wanted to discuss their argument. “Hello, Dan-” The sound of zip ties tightening cut him off.

“Daniel? Is everything-” Connor started again. He could hear Daniel relatively clearly but there was another fainter voice in the background. Connor enhanced the audio.

_ “Ugh, why are you yelling?” _ It said.

“Am I? I guess I’m nervous. I can’t say I want to die.”

_ “Shut up!” _

Connor stood and started recording the call. His eyes focused ahead on nothing. He opened a trace on the call to find Daniel’s current location.

“So you’re taking me to my home to kill me? I don’t think we know each other well enough for that. What should I call you?” Daniel’s voice came in.

Connor muted the call to prevent his conversation from going over to Daniel and spoke to Hank. “I need you to call dispatch to Daniel’s apartment immediately.”

_ “You don’t need to call me anything.” _

Hank questioned why as he picked up his phone.

“Okay then,” Daniel loudly picked the first distinguishing features he saw, “White suit and red-haired man!”

“Griff Clemens has Daniel.” Connor and Hank rushed to the car.

A loud slap rang through the phone. Connor clenched his fists realizing Griff hit Daniel.

_ “Shut the FUCK up. You think I don’t know what you’re doing? No one’s going to hear you. No one’s coming to save you. Jesus, Emory didn’t say you were more fucking annoying than Silva.” _

Connor perked up. “Daniel linked Griff Clemens to Emory Langford and Silva Wren.” 

Hank had a lot more questions, but Connor wasn’t able to answer them at the moment. 

“Mr. Langford?” Daniel asked Griff. “Why?”

_ “If there’s one thing he hates, it’s rats.” _

“Was Ben a rat? Needed to throw him down the stairs?”

_ “If it was me, he wouldn’t have survived. Fritz is an idiot for not finishing him off, but I got more mileage out of those crackpots than I thought.” _

Connor updated Hank again. “Daniel has linked Griff Clemens with Tom Glenn.”

“M-my mom then? Did you kill my parents to cover your tracks?”

_ “I don’t fucking know.” _

“She was investigating Veretie. She was an accountant at Langford. She died with my dad in a car crash.”

_ “That one resolved itself.” _

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_ “She was sniffing around and got what was coming, but we didn’t do it.” _

“It was just an accident…”

_ “Now shut the fuck up already.” _

The conversation ended, but Daniel’s line was still connected. Connor wished Daniel would keep speaking but not at the expense of getting hit again. 

_ “We’re here. Try anything, and I won’t hesitate.” _

Connor cursed. He and Hank were ten minutes away. Dispatch was eleven. Connor listened to the car doors open and close, the sound of Daniel’s keys rattling, and his front door opening and closing. 

“What are you going to do?” Daniel asked defiantly.

_ “Did you know the bathroom is the most dangerous place in the household? Thousands upon thousands of fatal accidents every year.” _

“Connor will stop you. He’ll catch you.”

_ “That hunk of plastic isn’t coming to save you.” _

“No. I don’t mean right now.” Connor heard the resolve in Daniel's voice. “I mean after. Because of this.” Connor knew Daniel was preparing for the worst. “And he isn’t a hunk of plastic, no more than we’re hunks of meat. I don’t know what it means to be alive. I don’t know what it means to have a soul. I don’t know what a soul is. We all have programming built into us.” Connor heard the emotion rushing into Daniel’s voice. He wasn’t just talking to Griff anymore. “But we aren’t just our programming! You are your choices and mistakes, your thoughts and actions. It’s not only one thing that makes you who you are. You’re such a dummy! You’re not a phone. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I’m so sorry for hurting you.” Daniel’s voice broke off. Connor realized Daniel must be crying again. There was a sharp inhale. “And I love you, Connor.”

Connor wanted to pull Daniel into the safety of his arms. Daniel said he loved him. Connor had felt care and concern for one’s safety. He felt the desire to be in one’s company and to increase that person’s happiness. Connor wasn’t sure if what he felt was love, but before he could analyze further, Griff’s voice cut through.

_ “What the fuck?” _

Scuffling sounds flooded the speaker. 

Daniel yelped in pain.

Griff could be heard clearly now. 

“You dirty. Fucking. Rat. Take your time,  _ Connor _ , so I can enjoy this. There might not be much left when you get here anyway.”

The line went dead.

  
  


Daniel wasn’t born in Detroit. He grew up there, but he was born in Chicago. He was used to the cold and crowded city life but loved to stay connected with nature. He loved plants so much he asked for one as a gift for his fifth birthday. His parents indulged him and, growing up, when he would do well on exams, they would buy him another. Soon he had more plants than he could keep in his room, so he filled the counter of the shared bathroom much to his parents’ dismay. Tropical plants could tolerate the steam from the shower and thrived. His orange bromeliad with red tips grew multiple babies of itself, called pups, as did those in turn. It was a very happy plant, and Daniel loved to take photos of it when it flowered. 

The terra-cotta pot holding the bromeliad shattered as it hit the ground. Daniel was thrown violently against the bathroom counter by Griff. Daniel’s head slammed into the mirror creating a spiderweb of cracks that cut into Daniel. Blood poured down his face.

Daniel loved playing soccer when he was young. He was smaller than the other kids but had the agility they lacked. The coaches played him as a defender to the goal, and he could easily swipe the ball away from any advancing offenses. For a game, one of the kids who played forward was ill, and Daniel was to take the position. The game was tied 2-2, and Daniel came into possession of the ball. He dribbled it downfield, dodging the opponent’s team, and into the goal box. He successfully passed to the other forward. She was swarmed unfortunately, and kicked the ball back to Daniel. However, she kicked it to him too high and too hard. The ball smacked into Daniel’s head and bounced into the goal. They won the game. Daniel was thrilled but his head was throbbing after.

The soccer ball hitting him felt like a tap compared to Griff grabbing ahold of Daniel’s hair and smashing his head down on the linoleum floor. Blood pooled underneath.

Daniel’s father, Stephen, grew up on the east coast. Stephen would spend hours on the rocky cliffs overlooking the ocean and sketch the scenery. The gray fog on the water would roll in at night and burn away during the day. In the winter, the water would match the dark sky, but if the sun hit it just right, the most brilliant coloring of cobalt would illuminate. In Detroit, Stephen would often visit the lake with Holly and Daniel, but Daniel always refused to go in. It was too cold. As such, Daniel didn’t learn how to swim until he was 10. He would never cannonball or dive into pools because he hated the feeling of water in his nose. Even in the bathtub, Daniel would plug his nose to dip his head.

The water filling the bathtub was freezing as Griff held Daniel’s head under. Daniel was dizzy and in excruciating pain, but he thrashed for his release all the same. Blood mixed with the water, tinging it darker with each beat of Daniel’s frightened heart.

Daniel couldn’t hold his breath any longer, and it rushed into his mouth and nose, into his lungs. The icy water burned. 

Everything hurt.

His flails quickly weakened. He stopped struggling.

Daniel didn’t want to give up, but he was so tired.

Griff grabbed Daniel’s bag and turned to leave the bathroom. 

Connor stood in the room’s doorway, staring at Daniel face down in the bloody water.

Griff couldn’t even process the thought to reach for his gun before Connor fired a bullet between Griff’s eyes. The splatter added more red to the now crimson room.

Before the body hit the floor, Connor was yanking Daniel out of the bath. He performed CPR on Daniel beside the deceased Griff Clemens. 

“Daniel?” Connor asked, his voice flat. “Daniel, can you hear me?”

Connor continued as Hank called for an ambulance.

“Please wake up.” Connor’s feelings were in a maelstrom, new emotions adding to the whirlpool: despair, despondence, defeat.

Daniel’s head injuries were still bleeding. His heart was beating.

At last, Daniel sputtered, water ejecting from his lungs and out his mouth. He gasped for air and rolled to his side, clutching the closest thing to him, Connor.

He was hacking up a lung but could feel the air rushing back in.

“Connor?” he gasped.

“Yes, Daniel. You’re safe now.” Connor held Daniel as relief surged through him.

“Connor, something’s wrong.” Daniel started coughing again.

“We’re taking you to the hospital. You lost blood from your head injuries.”

“Connor, something’s wrong. Don’t let go of me.” Daniel was pleading.

“I won’t.”

“Connor.” Daniel held onto Connor tightly while Connor unbound Daniel’s hands. Daniel’s knuckles were white from the strength of his grasp on Connor, and his red eyes stared blankly through Connor. “I can’t see you. I can’t see  _ anything _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor the savior ~


	12. Love isn't a Cure-All, But it Can Certianly Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale ~

The fluorescent lights glowed overhead never getting to rest. The wind and snow created embankments against the hospital. Connor sat patiently in the corner chair of the waiting room against the window with a flowerpot of vibrant columbines in his lap. 

An older man with thinning, peppery hair and a badly bruised face rolled in a wheelchair, while assisted by a nurse, next to Connor.

“You must be Connor,” the man said. “It’s about damn time I met you.” He offered Connor his hand.

Connor took it. “You are Ben?”

“Yep, that’s right. Those for Daniel?” He gestured to the flowers.

“Yes. The nurse offered to take them in for me, but I would like to be the one to give them.”

“Sure, sure. And I-I wanted to thank you for saving Daniel. I can’t believe something like this happened while I was out of it.”

“I didn’t get there fast enough to prevent him from injury.”

“I spoke with the doctor. The damn concussion he got was putting pressure on his optic nerves. He’s going to have some scars but will make a full recovery. I should have told Daniel only one of us can deal with a brain injury at a time.” Ben laughed to himself.

The nurse reappeared. “You can tell him yourself. You two may see him now.”

Connor and Ben arrived outside Daniel’s closed door.

“Please, after you,” Ben said, staying away from the doorway.

Connor accepted and entered. Daniel was sitting upright in his bed. He was in a hospital gown, and his head was bandaged. He was looking out the window and turned when he heard the door open. The sun of his smile broke through the clouds of worry, and Connor could not help himself from smiling back.

“Hey,” Daniel’s eyes were brightened by the sight of Connor.

“Hello, Daniel.” Connor set the plant down on the table beside the bed.

“Connor, they’re beautiful! Thank you so much.” Daniel’s smile changed to a crooked grin, “I mean, I’m assuming they’re for me.”

Connor’s smile grew. “Yes, they’re for you.”

Daniel grew serious and reached for Connor’s hand, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being insensitive. I wasn’t thinking. Please know that you aren’t some _ thing _ . You’re some _ one _ , and I’d never want to replace you. You’re special, and I’d never let you get scrapped. I will  _ fight _ people.” Daniel took a breath. “I felt so weak and useless. I’m sorry for not listening to you and going into Langford-” Connor cupped Daniel’s face which silenced him before delivering a kiss. 

“I forgive you. I was upset and not looking at the situation objectively. These feelings have changed my ability to process information. I will work harder to communicate that.” 

Ben watched the reunion out of Daniel’s sight, smiling fondly. “Damn,” he muttered.

“Even if you had not gone into the Langford Tower,” Connor continued, “Griff Clemens was looking for you.”

Daniel squeezed Connor’s hand. “Thank you for rescuing me. I didn’t know what to do.”

Connor sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re safe now. No one’s going to harm you.”

“I wish I got a punch in at least, but he had my hands zip tied,” Daniel bemoaned. “Or kicked him like Luke. It’s a shame you don’t feel physical pain because these painkillers are great. Actually, Connor, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a long time.”

“What is it?”

“I hope this isn’t too forward but…do you have a sense of smell?”

“I-”

“Ben!” Daniel cut him off. “Ben, you’re awake!” Being discovered, Ben wheeled himself in and parked himself beside Daniel. Daniel reached over and carefully hugged him. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine. I should be released after a couple more days of observation. Can still walk but they insist I use this damn chair. How are you? I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Not at all! I feel a lot better. I think that’s the pain meds,” he ended with a loud whisper. “Oh! Ben, this is Connor. Connor, this is Ben. And  _ this _ isn’t how I planned on you two meeting.”

Ben snickered. “We actually met a couple minutes ago in the waiting room.”

“Perfect, even  _ less _ planned than I wanted it.”

Daniel and Ben laughed and Connor smiled at them. 

“Connor?” Daniel asked, “What happened with your case?”

“Griff Clemens is deceased. Silva Wren and Tom Glenn will be going to trial along with Emory Langford. We would not have had enough for their arrests without your assistance.”

“If Emory’s being arrested, what’s going to happen to Langford Corp?”

“It’s a damn fine mess,” Ben scoffed. “I don’t know if I should try and pick up the pieces or take Emory’s deal.” Daniel and Connor looked at Ben in interest. “Emory wants to buy me out. Our companies are trying to get out because of the bad press so I’m not sure what Emory wants with a sinking ship.”

“But isn’t he going to jail?”

“I’m sure he’s buying his way out of that with his legal team.”

Daniel turned to Connor. “Is that allowed?”

Connor waited a moment to respond. “He is a wealthy man, and humans find money persuasive.”

Daniel’s irritation bubbled forth as he worked himself up. “But he tried to kill us! He plotted to at least. He sold androids he stole! He doesn’t have to answer for his actions?”

“Hey,” Ben spoke in a curt but soothing tone. He placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “The trial hasn’t started yet. We don’t know what’s going to happen. We have to wait, and right now you only need to focus on resting. We’ll figure it out together once we’re out of here.”

Daniel stared at the columbines. “Okay.”

“It will be difficult for him to find a way out with all the evidence you gathered,” Connor assured, keeping his smile on.

“I’d trust anything you say when you look like that. You’ve got a great smile, Connor.” 

Daniel winked.

Connor beamed.

Ben rolled his eyes.

A few days later, Ben and Daniel were discharged. Both were told to continue resting and alert the doctors of any changes. A sense of normalcy had returned to their lives. Hank and Connor experienced the normalcy too as they finished their closing paperwork on the case. 

“I saw the news,” Hank regarded Connor. “I’m sorry the bill didn’t pass.”

“I appreciate it, Hank. None of us are giving up. Markus is already working on another civil rights legislation.”

“I can’t believe I’d ever see the day but, I believe it’ll happen when you say it.”

“The election year will bring new officials into Congress, ones who will listen to the majority which we already have. We will not stop fighting.”

“You have your partner to fight with you too.” Hank nudged him.

“Of course. Thank you.”

“Daniel’s been discharged for…four days now?”

“Three. I am on my way to see him now.”

“Alright. Bring him by sometime. I think Sumo’s warming up to him.”

“Daniel would be happy to hear you say that. He likes dogs.” 

Daniel opened the door to his apartment for Connor. “Thanks for coming over. I wanted your moral support.”

“What do you need assistance with?”

Daniel led Connor out of the entryway and down the hall. He stood in front of a closed door and turned back to Connor.

“Would you sit with me? Keep me company? I want to let go of some things I’ve been holding onto.”

Connor nodded in understanding. “Is this in regards to your parents?”

“Yeah. I see people without homes in the cold, and I know my parents have lots of coats. I want to donate them. I’m not getting rid of everything, but I know I can pass along some of them. They aren’t doing me much good; I’m not wearing them. So, would you sit with me while I go through them?” Daniel was picking at his nails.

Connor put his hand on Daniel’s to stop him. “I’m happy to sit with you.”

“Thank you.” Daniel faced the door, took a breath, and opened it with Connor by his side.

Together they pulled out the clothes from his parents’ closet, and Daniel made piles on the bed.

Finishing the task of organizing which clothing items he would donate, Daniel started chuckling which grew into a full laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Connor inquired.

“Maybe I’m having the wrong reaction to what happened, but I feel less scared instead of more. I think I’m going to ask Ben if I can use his car to practice driving again.”

“Really?” Connor did his best with his tone to convey he was impressed.

“I don’t feel scared. I mean we’ll see what happens when I’m behind the wheel, but it doesn’t feel bad and I think I know why.”

“Why?” Connor prompted.

“I don’t mean to put pressure on you. Things are always happening and changing and I need to accept that but when I’m with you, nothing seems as scary. I feel like I could do anything, and I know I’d be okay because you’re there. I feel like I can let go of some of my parents’ belongings, like I can start driving again.”

“I make you feel safe.”

“Exactly.”

“I would like to discuss what you said.”

“What I said just now?”

“When you said you loved me.”

Daniel sat on the bed. “What would you like to…discuss about it?”

Connor sat beside him. “I researched into the matter. Love has been described as many things. Some definitions overlap and some vary, but there are always similar core elements.”

“Yeah?” Daniel watched Connor carefully.

“All of which I feel for you.”

Daniel’s heartbeat quickened.

“I love you, Daniel.”

Daniel threw his arms around Connor to hold him close. “Oh thank God. I love you too.” Daniel sniffled. “You’ve reminded me of the courage I forgot I had.”

Daniel closed his eyes and rested his head on Connor’s chest, and Connor held him just a bit closer and just a bit tighter.

~~~

The snow stopped falling, and the air settled.

Emory Langford sat alone with his thoughts.

_No need to worry, Daniel Clark. You will_ _be taken care of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Ahh! My first little story. Well, I'm proud of myself for trying. 
> 
> I really hope you, the reader, enjoyed the story.


End file.
